Overcoming Struggles
by AdamAddictsAnonymous
Summary: "He's more of a man then you'll ever be!"
1. Keeping Secrets

Adam smiled at the mirror surprisingly happy that he was going to school. Lately his life had finally been coming together and there, for once, was hardly any drama. He wasn't walking on eggshells around the Neanderthals, him and Drew talked things out and he was finally on speaking terms with Clare and Eli again. There was nothing that could ruin his life; not even the annual insults thrown his way from some of his more judgmental peers.

"Adam; hurry up in there!" Adam rolled his eyes as his brother starting banging on the door at the same time as every other morning. "I need to finish my hair!" same excuse as every other day.

"Yeah, yeah!" Adam grumbled, fixing his collar and opening the door before his brother had a heart attack. "Come turn yourself into a peacock." Drew shot a glare in his direction before diving for the gel.

"I don't look like a peacock." Drew mumbled as he started running his hands through his hair. Adam's eyebrows rose slowly and he shrugged.

"If you say so." Drew playfully punched him in the shoulder, successfully getting gel all over his sleeve. "Thanks Andrew." Adam rolled his eyes and playfully rubbed off his arm before pulling his beanie over his head. After a quick wink, and ignoring the chuckle that escaped from Drew's lips, he started out the door.

xxxxxxx

"His birthday's soon…" Clare mumbled, tapping her pen against her chin and glaring down at her notebook. On it she had a list of things she could get Adam for his birthday. So far it was only filled with some new comic books that Eli had told her about as well as some horror movies that Adam wouldn't stop talking about.

"We should throw him a party!" Fiona exclaimed, having the same things on her list as Clare. Eli smirked and dropped his own notebook on the table. Fiona and Clare both glared at the page full of things Eli thought of for Adam's present.

"How?" Clare asked and Eli shrugged.

"He's my best friend; do you think I _wouldn't_ have any idea what to get him for his birthday?" Eli asked smugly, cocking an eyebrow. Both Fiona and Clare's cheeks flared and they mumbled incoherently.

"I still think a party would be a good idea." Fiona said, brushing off the embarrassing situation. "It'd be a great idea to just get everyone together." Her eyes lit up, "We could do it at my condo!" she exclaimed brightly and Clare smiled.

"That is a good idea." Clare agreed and Eli rolled his eyes. It was adorable when Clare got so happy over an idea, but he never knew why girls got all excited about parties.

"We could talk to Drew so he'd know about it and talk to some of his other friends!" Fiona exclaimed, growing more and more excited. Her parties were legendary; those and her fashion was what defined her. And it would be the perfect time to tell him about her feelings. "Weren't some of them like Anais, Mark and Isabelle?" Fiona asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She knew they were some of the students that actually accepted Adam and let the school know it.

"Yeah! And then there's Zane; Adam was saying they talked a lot when Adam had to wait for Drew's practice." Clare continued.

"Oh; and Sav!" Fiona added and the girls started making another list. Eli smirked slightly.

"Shouldn't we make sure Adam wants a party?" he asked, putting a damper the mood. Clare looked down guiltily and Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Of course not; it's a surprise!" Fiona said, "And if you say anything we will never forgive you."

"But what if Adam doesn't want that?" Clare agreed and Fiona's eyes narrowed. She felt like a caged animal now that _both _of them had turned on her.

"What does Adam not want?" Fiona sighed in relief when Clare and Eli's attention whipped around. However, she sucked in another gulp of air when she realized the voice belonged to Adam. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and he looked at all his friends. Eli was smirking, Clare was shifting around in her seat and Fiona still hadn't breathed. She shot a look at Clare, hoping Clare wouldn't say anything about the party. She wasn't disappointed.

"Nothing." Clare mumbled and Eli's eyebrows shot up. When Adam turned to him he shrugged it off.

"Nothing." He went along with what Clare said and Fiona smiled. Adam's eyes narrowed and his gaze flashed from Eli to Clare to Fiona and back again. He was looking for the weakest link; the one that would tell him what was going on.

"Clare; seriously tell me." He finally said when Clare was the only one that wouldn't meet his gaze. Fiona nibbled on her lip and glanced at Clare from the corner of her eye. She seriously hoped Clare wouldn't give it away. If Fiona had enough time she knew she could make Eli and Clare warm up to the idea of a party. That plan would fail if Clare caved.

"It's nothing!" Clare exclaimed, her eyes flashing around. She was such a horrible liar. "I have to go; yearbook meeting." She fibbed, picking up her bag and starting towards the school. She mentally cursed herself for being weak and running away but she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to Adam for long. It wasn't her fault; she just didn't like lying to him. Eli sighed and took off after her, leaving Adam and Fiona alone.

"Fiona." Adam said seriously and Fiona froze. She looked up to meet his gaze, wishing he didn't have the more gorgeous eyes in the world. He tried to stare her down, trying to force her to tell him. It seemed to have the reverse effect when Fiona found her mind going blank and her vocal cords not working correctly. He closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face in slight annoyance, freeing her from the trance. "What're you guys hiding?" he grumbled sadly and Fiona found herself feeling guilty. Forcing herself to not give in and tell him she reached over and poked his nose.

"Don't you worry; there's really nothing we're hiding." She lied, not fully fooling him but still lying better then Clare had. She grabbed her bag and hurried towards the school before he realized what they were planning. He always had a habit of knowing about things he shouldn't and _always_ knew when anyone was lying.

Now all she had to do was go over the details of the party with Eli and Clare, as well as tell everyone to keep it a secret from Adam, and everything would be good.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

I have finally got a tw_eeeeeee_ter (yes that's what I call it D= Don't judge!) so I can stalk follow all the Degrassi cast members and some of the fan made pages –_coughcough_- Adam Torres -_coughcough_- I'm so happy! 8D Someone should find me ;D

Everyone's making fun of my name now -_- I was walking with Marcus in the morning and he was complaining because I wouldn't give him my Doritos (they're _mine_; I don't give a crap if he's my twin D=) and he was just like 'ANNNNNNAAAA' really long and his friend thought he had said 'BANNNNAAAANNNNAAA' so now people call me Banana Ana and when they write it they just go banANA.

D= First mayo girl and now banana ana, _really_? D= … I should've made that my tw_eeeeeee_ter username, it's better than the one I have now XD

Anyway; here's the sequel to _I'm Not A Girl_! 8D I'm not adding a lot of drama right off the back, I figured I'd let it simmer down for a while (: For those of you that caught the fact that I added my name; don't worry XD I'm not going to be a part of this fic; I just wanted to add it for the hell of it (: I am thinking of doing that whole me and some other Adam-lovers on the site being in a fic but I'm going to need to know what kind of characters everyone else wants to be xP

**Well I am never going to let my brother touch my laptop again D: Sorry about that; when I told him to delete a chapter so I could edit it he decided to delete the entire friggin' story. SORRY! D:**

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**3** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love Me?

V


	2. Knowing

Clare looked around, practically begging for someone to help her. She was cornered and there really was nowhere to run. He stood directly in front of her, arms crossed over chest with a triumphant smirk on his face. After he second he frowned slightly and returned to the business at hand.

"Clare." He said, his voice making her jump. Her wide eyes returned to his narrowed ones and she gulped. She was screwed. "_Please_ tell me what you guys were talking about!" Adam begged, clasping his hands together to complete the picture. Clare whimpered slightly at his puppy dog expression and she quickly averted her eyes.

"There's nothing to tell!" it was easier to lie to him when she was staring down at her flats instead of his eyes.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Clare mentally cursed herself before mentally kicking herself for cursing, even if it was in her mind, and getting cornered by Adam. After taking a deep breath to control herself she met his gaze.

"I am." His eyes narrowed slightly and he pursed his lips. She was harder to crack then he had originally thought. He sighed slightly before nervously adjusting his beanie. He was becoming more and more curious as to what his friends had been talking about and he was also slightly worried. What were they all planning? Or did they all know something that they didn't want him to know?

"Come on Clare!" Adam whined, "I told you where Eli lived even though I wasn't supposed to!" he felt bad for playing the guilt card, but he _had_ to know. Clare's eyes narrowed slightly.

"That's not fair Adam." She said and Adam's eyebrows rose.

"It's not fair that my supposed _best friends_ are keeping things from me." He countered and Clare nibbled on her bottom lip. She had felt like crap when Eli and Adam knew something she didn't and kept it from her, but this was different. They were throwing him a party, not hiding Eli's past.

"There's nothing going on." She insisted and Adam's jaw tightened.

"Yes there is." Clare bit her lip again when he pulled out the puppy dog face.

"Clare!" Clare sighed in relief when Fiona's voice met her ears. Both sophomores whipped around to watch Fiona speed walk down the hallway. She took in the scene, Clare cornered by Adam, and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Come on; we must yet to the yearbook meeting." Fiona grabbed Clare's arm and yanked her away from Adam. "Later Adam!" Fiona called and Clare waved half-heartedly, feeling slightly upset at the defeated expression on Adam's face.

"Fiona…" Clare started.

"You didn't tell him right?" Fiona whispered and Clare shook her head. "Ok good." She smiled slightly before noticing Clare's expression. "Clare no."

"We should tell him! Or at least give him a hit!" Clare insisted and Fiona shook her head.

"Stay strong Clare; it's only a week away!" A week suddenly seemed like a long time."

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam; tell Drew to come down because dinners done." Mrs. Torres said as she set the table.

"Kay," Adam nodded before leaning back in his chair, "Andrew; dinners done!" Mrs. Torres jumped when Adam shouted and whipped around to glare at him.

"Adam Torres!" she growled, "I meant for you to get up and go get him." He shrugged.

"You weren't that specific." She continued to glare at him before turning back towards the oven. Adam sighed and dropped his chair back down onto all four legs. His friends were keeping something from him and they were making it painfully obvious. The only person that had been straightforward with him was Eli. He just told Adam to stop trying because no one was going to tell him until the time was ready. When exactly would the time be ready?

Sighing again he ran his hands through his hair before dropping them back onto the table. His hand reached out and fidgeted with the fabric on his beanie. Ever since his aunt had shown up there was a lot more rules, such as no wearing hats at the dinner table. It was a stupid rule in Adam's opinion. And since when was his aunt able to show up and just dominate the entire household? She was supposed to have left already but something made her prolong her visit.

Adam wanted to find whatever prolonged her visit and shake some sense into it.

"Someone said dinner?" Drew asked, finally making an appearance. Adam looked up and nodded, noticing how Drew wouldn't meet his gaze. Adam's eyes narrowed and he watched his brother nervously shuffle over to the stove and peek in, doing anything to _not_ look at Adam.

"Sit down Drew." Audra said, slapping his hand away from the spoon. "You'll get the food when everyone else does. Patricia; get in here!" Drew sighed and wandered over to the table.

"I'm coming Audra!" Patricia said, making her way into the room as well. Drew nodded his head at her in acknowledgement. He slyly glanced over at Adam, and when he noticed his little brother was still looking at him he dropped his gaze.

"What's for dinner?" Drew asked nervously.

"You just saw it." Adam deadpanned and Drew fidgeted with his shirt.

"Oh yeah." He mumbled, still not meeting his brother's gaze. It took Adam exactly two seconds to realize what was up with his older brother.

He _knew_.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it took so long to reply P: I won't be able to update daily all the time since it's later on in school and we're doing more… but I'll try! :D Don't worry though; it won't take a super long time to update. Especially since fall break is coming and I'm not going to make _any_ plans so I can pre-write some of the chapters and get them all out to you sooner (:

I kind of dragged this chapter out to make a _little_ more dramatic than it needs to be XD I hope I tricked some of you with the beginning paragraph, I tried to keep it nameless and dramatic for a little bit to mess with you guys. I probably failed but oh well! :D

I'm _super_ excited right now because we're doing a project in English and instead of working with our English partners we got to _pick_ people we wanted to work with! The minute I found that out I just wanted to start cheering! I didn't though; instead I dove across the desks and clung to Miranda like my life depended on it :D This is going to be the best week (yes we have a week to work on this project! :D) _eeevvveeerrr_ (and just so you know i counted out 3 e's, 3 v's, another 3 e's and 3 r's for that ever. Appreciate it! XD)

Degrassi is getting clloooosssseeer and :D I can't wait! I'm following Degrassi on fb now so that I can get updates on it and see some of the promo's earlier then I normally do (: _Soooo_ happy right now, it's not even funny! 8D

**Once again; sorry! D:**

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**3** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love Me?

V


	3. Easiest To Crack

Adam couldn't believe his best friends' had told Drew what they were hiding from him. Why was Drew allowed to know, but he wasn't? It boggled Adam's mind, but instead of continuing to wonder why they did it he mentally thanked them for doing it. Drew was easier to crack then his other friends; it was just a matter of talking to him at the right time. This is why Adam approached Drew's room after dinner. His older brother was lying back on his bed and continually tossing a football in the air.

"Hey Andrew," Adam said as casually as he could. Drew missed the catch and the football landed on his stomach. The older brother spluttered and tried to regain his breathing and Adam made himself comfortable by leaning in the doorway. Getting information from his brother was a very delicate situation.

"H-Hey Adam." Drew said, avoiding eye contact. He definitely knew what was going on with Fiona, Eli and Clare. Now it was only a matter of getting him to tell Adam. Adam slowly made his way over to the bed, trying not to laugh at his own dramatics. Drew seemed to tense each time Adam got a little bit closer until, finally, Adam was sitting on the edge of Drew's bed.

"You should tell me." Adam said darkly and Drew froze.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Andrew tell me!" Adam insisted, falling across Drew's lap and clasping his hands together. "I'll buy you the biggest football ever built." Drew glared down at him.

"I'm serious Adam; I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're a terrible liar." With that Adam jumped up and grabbed the football Drew had been tossing around. Drew's eyes widened and jumped at him but Adam was already halfway across the room. "I'll put it under a lawnmower." Adam threatened and Drew's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't." Adam's eyebrow rose challengingly.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"No." Fiona, Eli and Clare were all waiting at the picnic table like usual when the sudden voice made all of them jump. Even Eli was startled and whipped around to see who it was. Adam stood at the end of the picnic table, his hands crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed. Fiona and Clare's eyebrows furrow in confusion but Eli knows immediately what his best friend is talking about.

Drew had cracked.

"No… what?" Clare asked slowly after minutes of silence.

"I don't want a surprise party." Adam explained and Fiona's eyes widened.

"_Clare_!" she accused, rounding on the red head.

"It wasn't me!" Clare insisted and Fiona turned to Eli, her eyes narrowing. Eli raised his hands in defense.

"Wasn't me."

"Andrew told me." Adam said and Fiona mentally cursed herself for telling the older Torres brother. Eli had warned her; Adam knew all of Drew's weaknesses. It would be easy for the younger brother to get information out of him.

"Adam-" Clare started carefully.

"I don't really need a party," Adam's voice softened slightly and he sat down at the table.

"Yes you do!" Fiona insisted brightly, her eyes still sparkling at the idea of a party. She had already picked out the perfect present she could get him and it only cost her two hundred dollars. Adam sighed and adjusted his beanie, already able to tell it would be hard to get the idea out of Fiona's head.

"Guys; I appreciate the thought, and believe me I would _love_ to have the best party in the world with my best friends but I can't."

"Can't?" Fiona asked, picking that word out of his mini-speech. One of her perfectly arched eyebrows lifted and she stared at him, expecting an explanation. Eli and Clare turned towards him as well. For once Eli was at a loss as to what his best friends was going through.

"Well…" Adam mumbled, slightly uncomfortable under all of their stares. "My mom and I were talking a couple days ago and she told me how my grandma wants to be with me on my birthday so I'm going to dinner with her."

"But Drew-" Clare started but Adam cut her off.

"Didn't know until last night, after I weaseled the information out of him." Eli still wanted to know how Adam, the skinny little guy that he was, could get information out of his huge, muscley, tough-as-nails brother.

"Oh…" Fiona said, deflated.

"… Are you going to tell your grandma?" Eli asked and Adam scratched his head through his beanie. Fiona and Clare both turned to him as well, pushing the upset feeling of not having a party aside as they waited for his reaction.

"I don't know." Adam finally admitted and Eli's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"You can't dress up like Gracie, Adam!" Clare exclaimed and Adam sighed bitterly.

"This is why I didn't tell you guys. I just need some time to think about it." Adam said and Clare felt a twinge of guilt. She shouldn't have jumped on him about the grandma thing, but she didn't want to see him in pain anymore. Walking up and seeing Adam hurting himself was one of the most painful moments of her life, as well as seeing her sister broken and frail in the hospital bed after trying to commit suicide.

"You can't let your mom control who you are." Eli said slowly and Adam sighed.

"The funny part is she's the one that wants me to introduce Adam to grams." Adam said, shocking the other three members of the table. "Andrew wants me to as well but… I just don't know." Fiona's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she opened her mouth to say something but the bell ringing cut her off. "Sorry about the party guys." Adam said, smiling slightly before throwing his bag over his shoulder and making his way towards the school. Clare immediately turned to Eli; the Adam Expert (_except for me of course ;D_)

"His grandma is coming?" she accused and Eli raised his hands in surrender.

"I didn't know." He said defensively. Fiona threw her own bag over her shoulder and stood up with her two friends.

"Oh…" Clare mumbled, deflating slightly. The three walked in silence before Clare asked what was on all their minds.

"How come he's thinking about _not_ telling his grandma about himself?" she asked softly and Eli shrugged. He really had no idea either. "I mean; last time he was all ready to tell her but his mom was the reason he didn't. Now that she's ok with it, he's not."

"I'm going to find out why." Fiona said determinedly and Eli nodded in agreement. The three of them would get down to the bottom of it. Clare would not let him go back to being someone he didn't want to be, just to please others.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Aww it's going to be a good week (: No annoying English partners to deal with, no stupid drama, I'm bringing my own lunch, I got an A on my Spanish assignment that I did on Adam and Degrassi is coming back this Friday. How much more can I ask for? :D

Anyone else looking forward to Friday? OF COURSE YOU ALL ARE! 8D Who doesn't love Degrassi? And whoever they are; they better be prepared to be bound, gagged, shoved in my basement and forced to watch all the seasons of Degrassi until they love the show :)

I can't wait for the Clare/Drew confrontation. I wonder if she's going to give him crap for what he did to Alli? And speaking of Alli; can't wait for the Alli/Bianca showdown. It's all happening this Friday! EEEEP! –squeal- :D They better have a hell of a lot more Adam then the first half of the season. And is it sad of me to want Bianca to beat the shit out of Alli in the showdown? No offense to Alli or anything; I just personally think she would _not_ be able to fight Bianca. She's an emotional, desperate wreck and Bianca's all bad ass.

I want Alli to go away and I want Bianca to admit she's loved Adam all along and not be a bitch to him anymore (: I liked Alli in the beginning when she was actually a good friend to Clare, but since she became this desperate little beast that is mean to Dave and hangs out with _Jenna_ (stupid beast) I'm not a big fan of her. No offense to those of you that like her; it's just my opinion!

I've had to re-start the OC story I was writing for my Degrassi friends because I'm a horrible person and turned it into a completely Adam-centered fic. I'm horrible… XD

Sorry for any OOCness (:

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**3** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love Me?

V


	4. Interesting

"I'm sorry." Drew said immediately when he noticed Fiona stomping towards him in the lunch room. She slammed down in the seat across from him, barely registering the apology. She opened her mouth to say something and Drew winced, waiting for the onslaught of insults he'd receive for caving in and telling Adam. He had prepared a speech in his defense but it all flew out the window the minute he saw Fiona stomping towards him.

"I have to ask you something." She said, startling him. He peeked an eye open to make sure she wasn't joking. When he realized she wasn't he relaxed his muscles, trying to ignore her arched eyebrow. "Are you…nervous?"

"Shut up," Drew said immediately, tossing a fry in his mouth. Eli and Clare were both in line, watching the two converse. Clare was nervously nibbling on her lip and not paying attention to the food that she put on her tray while Eli waited for the blood and cuts. They both thought Fiona was going to give him crap for telling Adam about the party. "What did you want to ask me?" he asked, growing curious. Her eyes darkened slightly and her eyes grew worried.

"It's about Adam," she said and Drew sighed. He should've expected that. It was obvious to anyone that knew her that she had the biggest crush on Adam. He actually thought it was nice and approved of her, but he doubted Adam would ever get over the traumatizing experience with Bianca and find the courage to date again. Of course he didn't tell that to her because he didn't know for sure. Adam was a major flirt whenever they went out on Bro's Night (not to be confused with Eli and Adam's guy's night) "And the fact that his Grams is coming."

"Oh don't worry," Drew said, a smile slipping onto his face. "My mom's cool with Adam being Adam and finally telling Gram-our grandma." He quickly corrected himself. It would be bad for his reputation if people started finding out he called his grandmother 'Grams'. When Adam said it; it was different because he was younger and knew her all his life. Fiona seemed confused for a second and she started smoothing down her dress.

"He told you that he was going to introduce his Grams to Adam?" she asked slowly and Drew's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't know why but he felt his stomach clench with uneasiness, wondering why Fiona was cautiously waiting for his reply. Eli and Clare took their usual seats at the table when he finally nodded.

"Yeah… why?" he asked slowly. Eli and Clare both looked in between the two, wondering what they had missed.

"Because he told us that he wasn't sure if he was ready to introduce her to him…" Fiona said and Drew's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" he stuttered out, wondering exactly why Adam would say that. He looked at Eli and Clare for verification. Clare nodded sadly and he could tell from Eli's expression that it really happened. "Why would he say that?" Drew asked. When he didn't get a reply he realized they expected him to know the answer to that particular question. He tried to think of a reason for Adam to not want to tell Grams, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Where is he?" Clare piped up, glancing around. All four of them suddenly realized they were missing the topic of their conversation and glanced around. When they didn't see him anywhere in the cafeteria they returned their attention to each other.

"Is he—is he _avoiding_ us?" Fiona asked carefully. The thought of Adam avoiding them brought a familiar feeling of déjà vu. He had been constantly avoiding all of them when he had hung out with Fitz. Her eyes widened at the thought of Fitz and she whipped around to face his usual table. She sighed in relief when she saw the Neanderthal was sitting at his table and not off bullying Adam.

"I think he is…" Clare replied, sounding guilty and upset.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Maybe having lunch detention will get the two of you to stop fighting in the middle of my class." Mr. Drayson scolded, glaring down at the two students. Bianca and Adam sat a few feet apart on the stairs that led down into the remedial gym room. It would've been humorous that the two had similar positions; arms crossed over chest, glaring at everything except each other with clenched jaws, if they hadn't been in trouble. "Now; you both are going to sit here and say nothing while I quickly prepare for next hours ping pong competition." He shot another warning glare in their direction before starting out of the room. Once they were finally gone Bianca sneered.

"Freak." She snapped.

"Slut." Adam shot back without even batting an eye. Her eyes narrowed even more. She liked it better when he had no backbone and just took whatever insult she threw at him. It was always the Goth freak or saint that would throw an insult back at her in the hallways. The term 'insult' was used loosely since little Saint Clare would just tell her to leave him alone. Now Goth boys were a little more interesting and creative.

"_Gracie_." He immediately stiffened and she smirked triumphantly. She always felt slightly guilty whenever she used his birth name to win their little insult wars. It really seemed to upset him, but she always forced that thought aside and told herself that she didn't care if he was upset. It was the ace up her sleeve and almost always made her win their arguments.

"Drop dead." Adam hissed harshly before pulling himself off the steps and stomping away from her. Her eyebrows rose at his retreating figure and she watched him sit down in one of the seats. She could still project her voice so he could hear but she bit back her snappy retort and decided to study her nails instead.

Adam was interesting, but she knew if she spent too much time trying to torture him she'd regret it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it's took so long; I've been trying to fix a problem and I really can't…

Is there a reason this story isn't showing up on the main page? Someone messaged me about it and I feel bad because I had no idea XD I've been trying to find out why it's not showing up but I can't really come up with anything xP We'll just have to wait and see~ if I can't find out the problem myself I'll probably just send in a help e-mail(:

Anyway; I forgot what the dance instructors name was so I just made one up; don't yell at me please! D: I'm just too lazy to go see if it said what his name was XD

I don't really have a lot to say right now because I'm in a hurry; I want to post this quick so yeah XD

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**TOMORROW IS DEGRASSI! (:**

Love Me?

V


	5. Muttered Apologies

Adam fidgeted in his seat and pulled out his phone, pretending to text when he was hyper aware of Bianca's gaze on him. He was tense; waiting for the next insult she would undoubtedly throw in his direction. A snappy retort was on the tip of his tongue, just waiting for her to say something. After a couple tense minutes nothing came and he tried not to show his confusion. Her gaze stayed on him for a few seconds before dropping down to her nails and he sighed with relief. He was always nervous whenever she stared at him, like she was searching for something else she could use against him. Like him being biologically female.

He clenched his phone tightly and his knuckles turned white. _Gracie_. She had sounded so sure of herself when she called him that. Like she knew how it would affect him as much as she wanted it to. And he regrettably realized that it had. Instead of standing and throwing another insult he had merely told her to 'drop dead' and retreated to the safety of the seats. Wow; he was pathetic.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Bianca's gaze slowly drifted from her nails over to Adam. He was busy typing away at his phone; probably texting his stupid little friends. When she looked closer she realized he was just staring at the screen while trying to crush it with his death grip. With a jolt she realized the 'Gracie' comment had affected him more then he led on. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach and dropped her gaze again. It was his fault for lying to her from the beginning. Things wouldn't be as bad as they were if he hadn't kept it a secret.

That didn't even sound good in her head. She knew she would still act the same if he came out and told her from the beginning. It was all about appearances. She couldn't let people know she had crushed on a female, even if he was considered a male to certain people. His anatomy was all that mattered to half of Degrassi and she didn't want anyone thinking she was a lesbian, because she was _certain_ she was straight.

Just then Mr. Drayson walked back in and glanced at the clock and back at the two before him. Adam and Bianca both looked at him expectantly.

"Since you two haven't killed each other in the half an hour it took for me to get the ping pong tables you are free to leave." He said casually, obviously expecting a 'thank you'. When he didn't get one he continued. "Now I've decided to partner the two of you up for the rest of the quarter to help you get over your differences. I don't want to see you two in detention again, ok? Now go." Bianca grabbed her purse and Adam grabbed his backpack.

"Thanks Mr. D." Adam said, smiling slightly as he walked past. Bianca scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Teacher's pet." She forced out and Adam snorted.

"Jealous Bianca?"

"What did I just say?" Mr. Drayson asked while cocking an eyebrow. Adam muttered an apology and started towards the door but Bianca shoved her way past. He stumbled in the doorway and he could've sworn he heard her mutter 'sorry' before she stormed off down the hallway. Adam shook his head and sighed; high school drama was really annoying.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"He's not answering." Drew muttered, snapping his phone shut and looking over at Clare and Eli. Clare ran a hand through her curls and nibbled on her lip as Fiona jogged up.

"He wasn't in the library." She said simply when they all glanced at her expectantly.

"Where could he be?" Clare mumbled and Eli sighed.

"Don't you think we're all overreacting?" when all their gazes snapped onto him he went on to explain. "Adam does have a life you know. He could be doing something that has nothing to do with us."

"You're right…" Clare muttered after a few minutes of digesting the information Eli gave them. Fiona looked down guiltily and messed with the hem of her dress again as Drew looked anywhere but Eli.

"I just _need_ to talk to him." Fiona finally mumbled and Drew nodded in agreement. He wanted to understand why his brother wouldn't want to tell their Grams the truth. It was something he'd wanted to do for a long time, but their mother never let him. Now that she was ready for Grams to find out Adam didn't want to tell her. It just didn't add up in his mind.

"Adam!" Clare exclaimed suddenly and the group whipped around to see Adam dragging himself down the hall. His head snapped up and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why were his friends standing around in the hallway during lunch? And why exactly did they seem so happy to see him?

"Adam!" Drew said, taking a couple steps towards his brother. Adam continued towards them, his gaze snapping to each individual. It took him a couple seconds but he realized that they all probably told Drew about him possibly not telling Grams the truth. He dug his nails into his palms and prepared himself for the onslaught of questions that would definitely be sent his way.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

MY ADAM IS BACK! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! He is so adorable and smart and _awweeesome_ 8D Kind of glad Alli's gone and I never knew Bianca wanted to make jewelry when she got older… o0

Drew better step back and friggin' let Adam have Fiona or I'll murder him. He needs to learn and let his brother have the ladies ;D We all know Fiona's going to choose Adam though. And how can Drew get over Alli in like a minute anyways? I thought he 'loved' her and now he's going after Fiona? URG! Can't wait for next week! 8D

I wonder how his Grams would react to finding out about Adam…

Love Me?

V


	6. Jealousy

"Where's Alli?" Adam asked as casually as he could. Fiona's eyes narrowed; immediately understanding he was trying to push the conversation away from himself. She was not going to let him do that.

"Where were you?" she countered before Clare could give a response. Adam's eyebrows furrowed and he adjusted his backpack.

"Detention with Mr. Drayson…" he responded cautiously, wondering if it was a trick. Clare's face showed the shock they were all feeling. They weren't expecting that response.

"Oh…" Fiona said awkwardly and Adam's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" he asked, looking around at all of them. "Where were you expecting me to be?"

"That's not the point." Drew said, waving his hand dismissively. His face grew serious and he looked directly at Adam. "We need to talk." Just as those words passed his lips the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"I'd love to," Adam said, thanking the bell for avoiding awkward questions he wasn't ready to answer. "But I have to get to class. See you guys later." He saluted them and disappeared in the crowd of kids making their way to class. Drew mentally cursed himself and Fiona glowered at the ground.

"Kids good at avoiding people…" Eli grumbled, "Come on Clare; I'll walk you to class." He said simply and the two started off towards class.

"How can you be so casual about this?" she prodded when she noticed his carefree stance. He shrugged and they both stopped outside of Clare's class.

"We may try to drag things out of him but that never works. Remember what happened last time we got in a fight?" he asked and Clare winced. "No matter how much we tried to talk to him he'd just avoid us until _he_ was ready to talk. And he's the one that's going to make the decision to tell his grandma; not us." Clare looked down.

"I guess you're right…" she admitted. She just didn't want to see him hurt himself again.

"Aren't I always?" Eli teased, his legendary smirk sliding onto his face.

"You're so egotistical!" she joked, slapping him on the arm playfully. "See you in English." She added, leaning in to peck him on the lips before starting towards class. Eli smiled slowly and started towards his class when someone shoved past him, making him stumble.

"Watch it freak." Fitz snapped before continuing down the hallway. Owen sneered when he shoved past Eli as well. Eli rolled his eyes and fixed his backpack, trying to shake off the anger. He had promised Clare he wouldn't start anything with the Neanderthals and he planned to keep that promise.

Even if they deserved to get the crap beaten out of them.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Fiona ran her hand through her curls and sighed dramatically. Eli's comment had been correct; Adam was great at avoiding all of them. It was something he proved the last time they had gotten into a huge fight, and now he was doing it again. Only this time he was avoiding them because he didn't want to answer their questions. With a new found determination she stood up a little straighter. She was still going to get the answer from him; even if she had to show up at his house at two in the morning. She was so caught up in plans on getting Adam to talk to her that she didn't pay attention to where she was going until she ran into someone.

"Watch it." They hissed and she noticed it was Bianca DeSousa. A sneer immediately slid onto her face and she glared at the curly haired brunette that had made Adam's life so much harder then it needed to be.

"Why don't you?" she countered and Bianca shot a glare in her direction.

"Because I'm not going to step aside for you just because you're some prissy little rich bitch." Bianca shot back immediately.

"Better a prissy little bitch then a stupid, judgmental _slut_."

"Drop dead you stupid little skank." Bianca snapped as the minute bell rang. People started speed-walking towards their classes and Bianca shoved past the taller girl. Fiona glared at her retreating figure before making her way towards her class as well, wondering if she had just won that little argument. She also wondered when Mr. Simpson would finally kick out the people that didn't belong at the school. Fitz, Owen and Bianca were definitely at the top of that list. If they ever did get kicked out she knew it would make everyone's lives ten times easier.

By the time she made it to class she had all but forgotten her plans to get Adam to talk and was thinking of ways to get Bianca expelled instead.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Bianca sat staring at her teacher, zoning out as she continued her huge lecture. It's not like math was going to be any use of her later on in life. They could pretend like it was super important; but it really wasn't. The only reason she'd be using math is if she was a math teacher and _that_ was never going to happen. Even though it was her junior year she really had no idea what kind of job she'd get. When she was younger she dreamed of being a dancer, but she doubt that would ever happen. Making jewelry had always been something that interested her. All the jewelry she wore was mostly made by herself, except a couple pairs of earring she received for her birthday.

It really pissed her off that people like that bitch _Fiona Coyne_ could get away with anything just because she was rich. She never had to work at anything; choosing instead to have everything handed to her. The minute she stepped on campus everyone fell in love with her. Sure; she had been an ice queen the year before but that didn't matter now that she was friends with the tranny, the saint, the football star and the little emo boy. Like joining that crowd automatically made her a better person.

Bianca scoffed and silently wondered if there was a way to drop that Coyne off her little pedestal. Show her exactly what the real life was like. How you always tried to please your friends. How you never told anyone about who you, god help them all, had feelings for because the rumors that would star. How reputation was everything in high school. How, when you weren't from a rich family with a hot brother that was always there for you and great friends, the rumors meant a lot more then you'd ever let on.

And how big of a bitch jealous really was.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Did you see how I added that little jewelry bit? ;D I can't believe they're making me wait a _whole entire week_ until the next episode of Degrassi! D: Didn't they make me suffer enough by forcing me through 2 months of no Degrassi? Now they want to add salt to the wound by making me wait a week. Why can't they go back to the whole 'a new Degrassi everyday' thing? I really liked that time :)

I really hate school right now D: My English partner has found another way to piss me off so badly that I just want to cut his balls off and force feed them to him on toasted bread with mustard and mayonnaise. I'm _that_ pissed. He told me that my precious Adam is really a girl -_- Jordan Todosey might be a girl but Adam definitely is _not_ a girl. And when I tried to tell him this he thought it would be funny to start a little fight with me. In the end we both got detention and I'm still extremely pissed.

Once school comes around I'm kicking him in the nuts.

Love Me?

V


	7. Defensive Lunch Conversations

Adam knew he was going to have to confront everyone sooner or later. He had just wished it would've been later. He had been successful at avoiding Drew at home and Fiona during History but it was lunch, and he seriously doubted he'd be able to avoid them all forever. Taking a deep breath and telling himself to 'man up', he made his way towards their usual table with his lunch tray in hand. A better thing to call it would have to be the shark's den instead of lunch table since the minute he sat down they pounced on him like a shark that sensed blood.

"Adam we have to talk." Drew said immediately and before Adam could respond Fiona spoke up as well.

"We don't understand why you wouldn't want to tell your grandma the truth. Haven't you been waiting for this chance for a while?" he turned towards her as well, growing slightly more defensive with each question they hurled at him.

"I don't want to see you in pain anymore Adam." Clare said softly and he felt a pang of guilt. This was exactly why he didn't want to tell his friends about the family dinner. He'd make them upset and that, in turn, would make him upset as well as guilty. He wanted to tell her not to worry but Drew cut him off.

"Mom even wants you to tell her Adam, why wouldn't you be ready?"

"Yeah! Isn't that what held you back the last time you wanted to tell your grandma?"

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't want to tell her? The last time you were Gracie you hurt yourself to let the anger out. I don't want to see you hurt yourself anymore."

"Gracie's gone; remember the bonfire? So why would you bring her back during our family dinner?"

"You're Adam and you've always been Adam; it's time for your grandma to realize this."

"Just tell us Adam."

"Guys; chill." Eli's voice cut in; interrupting the interrogation. Everyone went silent immediately and turned around to face the junior."You're going to kill him with all the questions. Just take deep breathes and leave him be." Eli smirked slightly and Adam shot him a grateful look.

"Sorry…" Clare mumbled, realizing she had gotten slightly carried away. Drew looked down, feeling slightly guilty as well.

"Yeah, sorry." Fiona agreed, looking over at the finally relieved Adam. She hadn't realized how tense and defensive he had gotten when they immediately jumped on him with their questions. She took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. They only had a couple more minutes of lunch left and she still hadn't touched her food.

"Holy crap!" Adam exclaimed, noticing the time as well. He immediately started shoveling food into his mouth as fast as he could. Drew snickered and watched his little brother while Clare and Fiona both watched in shock.

"Adam always won those stupid pie eating contests." Drew said, remembering the times they spent on the fair. Eli snickered, but the smirk immediately slid from his face when Bianca made her way past.

"Slow down there, fatty." Bianca said, glaring down at the members of the lunch table. Eli's eyes flashed and he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. Bianca just couldn't mind her own business and leave people alone, could she? They had just got over their earlier argument and she just had to come and make things worse. Drew opened his mouth to say something to the little beast but Adam swallowed his lunch and cut him off.

"Fatty? Real nice Bianca; weren't you the one that said I was 'too skinny to have man boobs'?" Adam quoted, flashing a devilish smile. Bianca huffed before a sneer slid onto her features.

"Drop dead." She said, using his words from the other day against him. After shooting another glare in his direction she stormed towards the door. Fiona, Drew, Clare and Eli looked at Adam cautiously but he just shrugged it off and continued shoveling food into his mouth. Fiona silently wondered if Bianca's comment had gotten to him and he was just hiding it.

"God; that thing is like a vacuum." Eli's voice cut through the tense silent and Adam snorted, nearly choking on his fries.

"I've never heard that one before." He chuckled after successfully swallowing his meal and chasing it down with his apple juice. Eli smirked.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Fiona dragged her heels on the tile as she made her way down the hallway. She knew she should've been rushing off to class but she couldn't help but think of how they confronted Adam during lunch. Now that she looked back she realized how immature and rude she had been. Instead of waiting for Adam to explain she had just went on talking with Drew and Clare. If Eli hadn't interrupted they probably would've pissed Adam off to the point that he probably wouldn't want to talk to them anymore. She made a mental note of thanking Eli later on when she saw him again. She still hoped Adam would realize telling his grandma the truth would be the better way to go.

"…party…" her ears perked up instantly when she heard the word party and her head swiveled around to see who was talking. A couple of juniors were talking in the hallway.

"I heard it's at Anais' house later today." The blonde said.

"It is and it's definitely going to be the best party of the year!" the read head agreed.

"Shit; we better to get to class." The blonde slammed her locker and took off down the hallway. Fiona's perfectly arched eyebrows rose slowly. Apparently there was going to be a party at Anais Miller's house. She knew the girl from some of the LGBT meetings that they all attended. She was a good friend of Adam's and Fiona had planned on inviting her to the party. Maybe taking her friends out to a good party would be a great idea. With a newfound cheeriness she made her way off to class; a smile glued onto her face.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Bianca tried not to think of how great Adam had looked when he had flashed her that mischievous smile of his. She really needed something to occupy her mind; and the party at Anais' that night would definitely be a great way to get over it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi

**Author's Notes:**

Hmm, whose party are they planning to go to? ;D Sorry; couldn't resist! XD I've had people interrogate me like that D: I sat down and they all just started questioning me without giving me a chance to respond! It was kind of funny since they all kept interrupting each other to ask me different questions XD

Told you I'd be updating regularly 8D I've got all the chapters mapped out and there is going to be like 31 chapters for this fic; including the epilogue (: I don't really have a lot to complain about right now xD I went to the lake and tried to do that boat race stuff from Stuart Little but it… failed D: Probably since I used a sheet of notebook paper and it was more of a paper airplane then a boat XD

Love Me?

V


	8. High School Parties

"A party?" Alli asked, staring directly at Fiona. "The one at Anais' house?" Fiona smiled and nodded frantically. Drew's eyebrows shot up at Fiona's obvious excitement. It was just a party, what was she getting so worked up about?

"Sure; I'm pretty sure I can come." Drew replied casually and leaned back in his chair, watching in amazement as his pencil seemed to turn to rubber when he moved it really fast. Fiona arched an eyebrow and wondered just how easily pleased the football player could be before she turned to Alli.

"Can you come as well?" she asked excitedly. A party was the perfect way to put all the tension between her friends behind them. It was also a good way for Holly J to get to know her new friends in a normal setting where there was no drama.

"Can't." Alli said bitterly, immediately making Fiona visibly deflate. "Family dinner." Alli went on to explain when Fiona continued to stare at her, the unspoken question in her eyes.

"So I take it Sav can't go either?" Fiona asked cautiously and Alli shrugged.

"He probably can. He's always been the favorite and they always let him off easy." Alli continued to mutter bitterly and looked down at the ground. Drew slammed his chairs onto all fours, earning a glare from the librarian, and patted Alli's shoulder awkwardly.

"It's ok; you're not going to miss much." He said, trying to cheer her up. He only earned a glare from both girls.

"It better be a good party." Fiona mumbled.

"It's going to be a great party." Alli said at the same time and both girls chuckled slightly. "Are you going to bring Eli, Clare and Adam as well?" Alli asked, turning her attention to the older girl. Drew's eyebrows furrowed and he decided he would never understand girls. One minute they're all upset and pissed then the next they're perfectly fine. He was sincerely glad he had a brother and not a sister; he wouldn't be able to deal with the pissed-off attitudes and random mood swings. He liked having someone to talk about girls, read comic books and practice football with.

"Of course." Fiona chirped happily and Drew snorted.

"I wouldn't count on Adam going; he's not that interested in huge high school parties." Drew chuckled and Fiona's eyebrows shot up.

"But he told me that he loved parties…" Fiona mumbled; her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Drew bit down on his lip to stop himself from laughing at her confused expression. He sighed and tried to stay serious.

"Well he does like parties… but I know my brother and I doubt he'd want to attend a party where everyone hates him because his secret got out." Drew pointed out and Fiona bit her lip. She hadn't really thought of it that way. Adam was always an easygoing person and she thought he'd be fine with a party.

"But it's at Anais' house," Fiona pointed out, "And I doubt she'll let any judgmental assholes start anything." Drew shrugged.

"I guess that's true." Drew said slowly and Fiona smiled brightly.

"See you then!" Fiona said excitedly, "I'm going to find Holly J and ask her." With that Fiona rushed out of the library.

…

"I'm sorry Fi; I can't." Fiona sighed irritably and ran a hand through her hair.

"Why not Holly J?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Student council stuff." Holly J said and Fiona's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Funny how last year, when you were dating my brother, there never was this much student council stuff going on yet you were the President. Now that you're VP, dating the President, there's suddenly a hell of a lot of student council stuff going on." Holly J winced at the harshness of Fiona's words. She didn't like to be reminded of Declan.

"Fi, there's just a lot going on…" Holly J insisted and Fiona crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. She wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what was going on.

"Why do you insist on ditching me for Sav all the time and then _lying_ about it?" Fiona deadpanned and Holly J sighed.

"Fi, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll be able to go to the party, where is it?" Fiona's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a charity case Holly J."

"Fi-"

"Screw it; I'll just ask some of my _real_ friends if they'd like to go with me to hang out, not because they feel like they need to." Fiona snapped and turned on her heel.

"Hello ladies." Sav said before quickly jumping out of the way so Fiona wouldn't run him over. He stared after her for a second before turning to face Holly J. "Was it something I said?" Holly J shook her head.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"No."

"Hell no."

"That's a great idea Fiona!" Adam and Eli both turned to glare at Clare and she returned it tenfold.

"Please?" Fiona insisted, turning towards the two boys. Eli was the first to give in, and it was mainly because Clare was giving him puppy-dog eyes behind Fiona's back.

"Fine, it can't be that bad." Eli grumbled and Fiona's face broke out into a smile.

"Traitor." Adam hissed/coughed and Eli shrugged.

"We could always leave if it's boring." Eli pointed out and Fiona nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on Adam." Clare added. Adam grew slightly defensive when all three of his friends turned on him but he sighed in defeat. It couldn't be _that_ bad.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"I want to leave." Eli deadpanned and Adam laughed bitterly.

"You were the one that told me 'it wouldn't be that bad' and 'we could leave if it's boring'." Adam taunted and Eli shot a glare in his direction.

"This just isn't appealing at all." Eli continued, glancing around. "It was cool at first but now it's just a bunch of drunken idiots being… drunken idiots." Adam snorted

"Nice." He chuckled before adding "Poor Anais," and watching the girl speed around the room in a feeble attempt to calm everyone down. He chuckled slightly when she told a group of people to 'get the hell out of her house'.

"Well shit." Eli said and Adam glanced at his friend curiously. After a second Adam found what Eli was looking at and he couldn't help but agree with his statement.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Adam hissed to himself as he watched Fitz, Owen and Bianca make their way into the house. He expected Anais to kick them out immediately since she hated them but she was busy dealing with the people throwing her stuff around.

"Isn't this wild?" Drew breathed, appearing from nowhere and throwing his arms over the two boys' shoulders.

"There you are!" Clare exclaimed, breaking through the crowd with Fiona hot on her heels.

"This is a nice party." Fiona chirped and Eli gave her the stink eye.

"I'm leaving." Adam announced and Eli nodded in agreement. Both Clare and Fiona's eyes widened.

"Why?" Fiona asked desperately and Adam pointed at the three reasons.

"Don't let them get to you!" Clare shouted over the thumping music. Fiona nodded her head in agreement.

"Just enjoy the party! I'm sure Anais will kick them out soon!" Fiona added and Adam sighed dramatically.

"Fine." He agreed and Eli shrugged. After a second of standing there awkwardly Adam noticed Drew swaying to the music and his eyebrows shot up.

"What are you doi-" he paused; "You're drunk aren't you?" he deadpanned.

"No!" Drew shouted defensively and Eli snorted.

"How can you be drunk already? We've only been here for like, an hour!" Adam said, dumbfounded. Eli figured this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Poor me dealing with drunken idiots being drunken idiots D: Anyway; I am not looking forward to the end of this break D: Then I'll have to deal with my dumb azz English partner and all the idiots at my high school D: I want to mooooveeee so badly. Not really but still. And I cannot wait for Degrassi this Friday (: It better have a hezz of a lot of Adam in it otherwise I'm going to be pissed. And I hope during the whole Fiona/Drew/Adam triangle thing that Drew steps the hezz back otherwise I'm going to be even more pissed that he'd hurt his little brother like that D:

Anyway; I don't have a lot to complain/rant/talk about right now D: OH NOOOEESSS! xD Lol.

Love Me?

V


	9. Unwanted Feelings

Bianca stormed into the party with only one thing on her mind; getting drunk. That would be the easiest way to keep her mind off of Adam… and maybe giving a little attention to a guy at the party. Preferably one with washboard abs, a firm behind and did _not_ look like Adam. If they looked like Adam then it would completely ruin the whole idea of getting over him. Another thing that would ruin it would be if Adam attended that party and Bianca found out he did when she started towards the couch. He was sandwiched between his drinking brother and Goth friend. Immediately she turned and started towards the door, planning to call Ron-Ron and get him to take her to a college party. Before she could get far, though, Owen snaked a hand around her waist and yanked her towards the drinks.

"Look Bee; they've brought the good stuff!" Owen shouted directly in her ear before pulling away and starting towards the alcohol with Fitz right behind him. Bianca rolled her eyes and turned around again, trying to spot Adam. A whole crowd of people blocked her view and she sighed dramatically. Once she realized exactly what she was trying to do she gulped audibly and made her way towards the alcohol as well. She really needed some of the good stuff that Owen was talking about.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam didn't know how this happened. For the majority of the party he had just sat on the couch between Eli and Drew. Sometime through the whole thing Clare had dragged Eli away to look at something while Drew continued to get wasted out of his mind. A little while later Bianca came out of nowhere and practically threw herself across him and Drew's lap. Her cup of whatever-it-was sloshed before finally settling in her hand and she just laid there.

"Is she dead?" Adam asked, still tense and trying his hardest _not_ to check Bianca out… even though it would be easy since she was sprawled across his lap. Drew found the comment extremely funny and burst out laughing, making Bianca jerk up when some beer sloshed out of the cup and onto the back of her shirt.

"Nnnnfucker." She moaned but didn't move. Obviously she was smart enough not to roll over since that would send her over the edge of the couch, but not smart enough to realize who she was laying on. Adam shifted uncomfortably, trying to get her off of him so he could make his escape. If she realized exactly whose lap she was sprawled on then all hell would break loose. He really didn't feel like getting bitched at because she was too drunk to realize where she was going and who she was falling on.

Bianca groaned when she felt something shift beneath her and adjusted herself so she was more comfortably. Adam froze and waited for the girl to wake up, when she didn't he sighed and adjusted his beanie. Finally realizing how ridiculous it was for him to be afraid of her he pushed her hip, successfully getting her off of him. Her eyes snapped open as she slid completely off the couch and she watched Adam speed away. With a groan she let her head fall back, glaring up at Drew who still had not stopped laughing. Apparently the jock couldn't hold his liquor.

"Shut up." She said, realizing for a second how much she was slurring. It seemed she had drunk a lot more then she originally thought.

"Someone's wasted." Drew slurred back and her eyes narrowed. She grabbed the end of the couch and pulled herself up, nearly falling over again once she got to her feet. Her eyes narrowed as Drew continued to crack up at her expense.

"I said shut up." She growled again, looking around for her drink.

"Come on Ana; don't be an uptight bitch." Bianca easily picked up the sound of Fitz voice and looked around. She saw Anais shoving both Owen and Fitz out of her house, clearly pissed that the two of them would even show their faces there. Groaning she flopped back down onto the couch, ignoring Drew who was still laughing at her expense. She knew that if they were going to attend the party they had to lie low; they weren't exactly on the best terms with Anais. It seemed Owen and Fitz didn't know how to listen to her. Suddenly the cup she had been looking for earlier was shoving her face. She snatched it away and looked over at Drew, who was suddenly serious.

"Here's your drink," he said seriously before bursting into uncontrollable laughter again. Bianca watched him for a second, wondering what the hell was wrong with the football player, before she started laughing as well. He looked like a complete idiot and apparently the big, bad football jock couldn't hold his alcohol well.

"You're a lightweight!" she laughed.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam shoved his way through the crowd in search of his friends. He knew it was a bad idea to leave Drew alone with Bianca, but he figured his brother would be able to handle it. And it seemed Anais was finally getting control of the party, since she had kicked a lot of people out, so it would only be a matter of time before Bianca was shoved out as well. He found his three friends by a crowd of people. Fiona was explaining some story from her time in Africa and everyone seemed to be hanging on her every word. Adam allowed a small smile to slip onto his face; she really was a people person. It was just that no one bothered to get to know the 'Crazy Coyne' because the rumors of her being an ice queen had gotten around. Riley tried to stop that rumor but it didn't work. Fiona caught his eye and smiled brightly before motioning him over.

"Hey Adam," Eli greeted, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Thanks for ditching me." Adam said, pretending to glare at the two of them. Clare's face flamed up but Eli just chuckled and shrugged.

"It's not my fault you didn't come with us. Besides; you were with Drew… speaking of him; where is he?" Adam chuckled.

"Probably giving Bianca hell," he muttered under his breath, starting to feel the guilt seep in for leaving his brother with the brunette. Suddenly his phone vibrated and he pulled it out, noticing who the text was from and letting his eyebrows slowly rise. How was Drew able to text when he was practically drunk?

_go ahead and leave when u want ive got another ride home – D._ Adam rolled his eyes and wondered if Drew had caught up with one of his football buddies.

"He said we can leave when we want." Adam said, flipping his phone shut after sending an 'ok' in response. He shoved his phone back in his pocket as Fiona started to pout.

"But we can't leave yet." She insisted and Eli chuckled.

"You look like a kicked puppy." He dead panned and Clare slapped him on the arm.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Best quote EVER (except everything Adam says ;D) = _You're not drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on. _LOOVEEE ITTT xD It was said by Dean Martin apparently and that guy is _geniiiiuuuussss_ (: Sorry it took so long to update xP My Aunt, Uncle and cousins decided to pop in for a visit from Washington and I had to entertain them.

It was so unfair because they got my room D: I had to sleep on the most uncomfortable futon in the world; so not fun. And now they're gone but tomorrows school, which means more friggin dumb ass English partners and idiotic rumors. Oh joy -_- Attt leaaassssttt I have something to look forward to Friday (: MOOREE DEGRASSI!

It pissed me off that the last episode of Degrassi had absolutely _no_ Adam in it at all. It was cute how Eli jumped over the desks to get to Clare though x3 I almost swooned. And Fiona was pretty cool, helping Declan get Holly J back by pretending to be drunk… at least I hope she was just pretending xP I really hope Declan and Holly J get back together because they were _such_ a cute couple! No offense to Sav; he just should have stayed with Anya. But what I can't believe is that in one of the promos I saw Holly J and Jenna fighting for Sav… Jenna and Sav? That's even _weirder_ then Holly J and Sav! D:

Can't wait for the Fiona x Adam-ness (: You just _know_ she's going to pick Adam, and if she doesn't I can get all my Adam-loving buddies together and we'll go knock some sense into her with bats and slabs of meat (:

I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out xP I wanted to show a little more of Bianca's feelings for Adam but I'm not the greatest person when writing about another person being drunk xP No person really acts the same when they are intoxicated and I don't exactly know how Drew would act when drunk… or Bianca for that matter xP She seems like the type of person that would just throw herself all over people… :/ Anyway; sorry with how horrible this chapter turned out xP

Love Me?

V


	10. Struggling Relationships

Drew stood in his room and stared down at his shaking hands, wondering how he could've screwed up so bad. It had started out innocent enough; him and Bianca were just throwing insults at each other and laughing about nothing. Then they had started making out, then the party had ended so they had taken their little 'party' back to Bianca's house. Before long their clothes were gone and—oh gosh what had he done? It wasn't that he was so drunk that he hadn't realized what was going on; he could still recall everything that had happened the other night which definitely meant he was not completely drunk. He still didn't understand why it had happened.

He _loved _Alli. He was even planning on telling Alli his new revelation that day at school; but he was suddenly too sick to go to school. Miraculously he had weaseled his way out of early morning football tryouts and was allowed to sleep in a little more but he highly doubted that his mother would let him stay home from school.

"Drew; hurry up!" he heard Adam shout from the other side of the door before he started pounding on it. Drew wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and looked up at the door. It was ironic that he was normally the one banging on Adam's door in the morning and now it was the complete opposite.

"In a minute!" he called back, wincing at the crack in his voice and praying Adam didn't hear. Silence met his ears from the other side of the door and he wondered if Adam had left before receiving a reply. A second later his brother's tentative voice reached his ears and he cursed his brother's ability to realize when anything was wrong.

"Everything ok Drew?" he asked and Drew bit back the bitter laughter that bubbled to his throat. Was everything ok? _Was everything ok?_ He had cheated on the girl he loved with Bianca; the girl that had made his brother's life living hell! But it's not like he could tell Adam that. He remembered how his brother freaked out about the text and that was when Drew hadn't done anything with Bianca. Now that he had done something who knew how his brother would react!

But it wasn't like he could keep it a secret forever. He already planned on telling Alli and trying to talk things out with her. Maybe if he begged and pleaded for a long time she would eventually forgive him for being one of the biggest assholes in the world. It was basically the way he got her to go out with him so it could work a second time. And who knew who Bianca had told already? She was probably bragging about getting the faithful football player in bed anyways so Adam would find out soon enough. Finding out from Drew was probably a better way to find out.

Apparently he had been silent longer then he thought because Adam was knocking on the door again, a little louder and faster than before.

"Drew?" he asked, his voice rising slightly. Drew watched the doorknob jiggled and finally decided to sit his brother down and just tell him. Before he could chicken out he pulled on the lock, ripped the door open and yanked his brother into his room. Feeling very much like an undercover agent he slammed the door closed again and pushed Adam onto the bed, glancing around like someone would be watching and videotaping his every movement. "Drew?" Adam repeated, completely startled and slightly worried.

"Adam; I did something very stupid." Drew said seriously.

"Don't you always do something stupid because you are, in fact, stupid?" Adam teased, trying to make light of the situation. Normally Drew would've cracked a smile but this wasn't his normal stupidity; this blew every other stupid thing he did out of the water.

"I slept with Bianca." He blurted, taking Adam's words of advice and 'ripping the bandage'. The awkward smile slid right off Adam's face.

"What?"

_**xxxxxxx**_

Bianca sat on the side of the school and roughly ran a hand through her hair the same time she had put the cigarette to her lips. After taking a rather long drag she blew the smoke out, still trying to perfect the 'O' form she had seen the caterpillar do on her favorite movie 'Alive in Wonderland'. She'd never admit that it was her favorite movie; that would severely ruin her image and take away her dignity. Another thing that would do that would be if she admitted to everyone that she liked Adam Torres.

_Oh shit._

She liked Adam Torres. The little tranny that had drove her crazy the first time they ever danced. The way he stared at her without looking away; like she didn't scare him. And now she did seem to scare him. Every insult she hurled his way and every time she went out of her way to make his life hell obviously had some effect on him. It didn't necessarily scare him, which _really_ pissed Bianca off, but it seemed to make him hate her more and more.

And in a sick attempt to get over her feelings for the boy she had went and slept with his step-brother. It had been the only way she could get close to the infuriating little weasel without actually being with him. her. it. All of it was just too confusing for her. She _wasn't_ a lesbian; but repeating that didn't make her feelings go away. Then there was that little itch in the back of her mind. The tiny voice that said that she didn't have to be a lesbian to be with Adam. He was considered a guy; so much so that her, Owen and Fitz screwed up pronouns and found themselves using 'him' and 'he' to refer to Adam. There were plenty of people at the school that considered him a guy; even if his anatomy was female.

But that voice was squished whenever she hung out with the two and they did nothing but insult Adam, or insult anyone that was relatively friendly with him. It pissed Bianca off but she never said a thing to stop them; choosing to just go along with it instead. And because she wasn't able to be with the younger Torres she chose to hook up with the older Torres instead.

She just prayed that when she had reached her climax she had not shouted '_Adam_.'

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam had been surprisingly calm and supportive throughout the whole conversation. He had agreed that it would be a good thing to talk things out with Alli. Now that Drew stood face to face with the girl he really wished he had not done it; especially with tears sliding from her big, brown eyes.

"Y-You and Bianca?" Alli choked out, finally able to find her voice after the shock she felt at the words. Drew nodded sadly and Alli let out a gasp mixed with a sob. "How could you?" she whispered and Drew reached for her arm. Without a second thought she pulled it from her gasp and took a step back. The memory of Johnny's lie slammed to the front of her mind. How sincere Johnny had looked when he said she was his first, when she definitely wasn't.

"It was a mistake!" Drew insisted, hurt by the way she had flinched away from him. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"You obviously weren't too drunk to not remember what happened. Every. Single. Detail." Each word was like a stab and Drew winced but did not back down.

"I swear Alli!" he continued desperately, reaching for her again only to have her pull away. "It meant nothing! I was hardly in control of any of my actions; the alcohol obviously had some effect on me. I'm _sorry_!" he sounded so damn sincere and crushed that Alli just wanted to pull him back into her arms and say it was ok. But she remembered just how sincere Johnny looked when he said she was his first.

She was _not_ going to fall so easily for the puppy dog face.

"Even under the influence of alcohol; how could you do that?" she asked, a whole new row of tears waiting to leak from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alli; there's no excuse for what I've done. How much I've hurt you." By the end of his mini-speech he started whispering. Alli squared her shoulders and stood up a little straighter, forcing back the tears that continued to fall.

"You're right." She said, making her voice stronger. "M-Maybe we should take a break." She wasn't strong enough to completely break it off with him. But the minute she said that sentence she wished she hadn't; she could see the pain in his eyes and how even more crushed he looked.

"No, Alli, _please_." He begged; something no one had ever gotten Drew Torres to do. A tiny part of Alli's brain knew this and ordered her to take him back. He was obviously sorry for what he had done; otherwise he wouldn't look like a kicked puppy and wouldn't have told her exactly what had happened. He would've kept it a secret and tried to push it under the rug.

"Drew, don't." she whispered; she was already struggling and his begging was just making it worse.

"Please, Alli; don't do this to me. I love you." He choked out, trying to hold back sobs. That wasn't how he expected to tell her. He wanted it to be romantic and memorable. Now it would be memorable, but not in the way he wanted. All he knew was he had to get it out there; so if they did break it off she'd know his feelings for her. Alli's knees nearly gave out from under her and she could tell he meant what he said.

He really did love her.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

There is this delicious looking drink just sitting in my fridge and I _want _it! D: I think I'll eat it even if it has my sister's name on it xP

And I'm never, I repeat _never_ to show you the importance of that word, wearing a dress to school ever again. I wore purple today because it shows your support for LGBT people (twitter is an amazing source of information! 8D) and the only purple thing that didn't need washing (too lazy to do my laundry xP) was this purple dress. The immaturity of some people -_- just because I never wore a dress for my entire high school career doesn't mean people can comment or gawk! D:

And then my English partner (damn him! We changed seats (score!) and he still finds a way to make my life hell) made this ignorant comment and pretended to pull it up like a ducking dumb ass -_- I was wearing leggings underneath! (as well as these cool looking combat boot type things that aren't really combat boots more like black army boots or something because they aren't big and chunky but still hurt when you stomp on ignorant English partners' feet (: I (stole) _borrowed_ them from my friend Kenna because I love her shoes~) So I'm never wearing a dress again… D: and I have to return the boots to Kenna because she said that I had them for too long (since freshman year which was last year xP)

And at lunch we got in this whole discussion of how my twin Marcus has the most normal name in my entire family xD and how all our names are unique apparently :P I'm used to them which is probably why they aren't unique to me. We were also discussing how _huge_ my family is XD

Anais (me :D) Kensie (my real sister; pronounced Ken-C), Mercy (my step-sister), Fynn (my step-brother) and then Marcus (my twin). XD

It was amazing because this chick that I hardly know came up to me and asked if I was the same Anaisishere from fanfic… I'm practically famous! 8D People are recognizing me in the hallway (: it was really cool because she said she likes my stories and that she thinks Adam is amazing too. I invited her to my lunch table and am super excited because I found a fellow Adam-lover! 8D

Wow this is a long author's notes; to wrap it up I'll tell you how Kensie, Marcus and I are going to be going to be driving to my dad's new house tomorrow (ditching school; hecksickles yeah!) so that we can visit my him and his family (: He just moved from another state so we're going to see his new house (it's going to be some big family reunion with my dad's side of the family since we all live very close now) xP. I'm super excited cause it's on a ranch/barn/thing… and he has _goats_! 8D Those are like the most amazing creatures on the earth (aside from penguins and white tigers, _of course_) and I've never really gotten to pet one before. I'm looking forward to that (:

…And I'm pretty sure I can still use the internet so that's another plus! 8D

I'd also like to apologize for how infrequently I have been updating D: I'm just working on the next chapter of Hero, little one-shots that I'll be posting soon, this new BiancaAdam fic that came to my mind, a fic centered around my friends Degrassi OCs (original characters) as well as working on a book that has nothing to do with fan fiction. Don't worry though; it shouldn't take me longer than a week to update.

I apologize for any OOCness (:

_Right. _

_I'll stop talking now. _

Kthxbai! (I never knew about this until my friend texted it to me 8D it's all speedy and cool)

Love Me?

V


	11. Courtesy of Alli

Alli sat at the table, waiting patiently for Eli, Clare, Adam, Fiona and… Drew. She couldn't believe that in the end she had given in and took him back. After a couple days of hearing him beg and seeing his pathetic face made her realize just how much they needed each other. Naturally it was still tense between the couple but Drew had seemed so happy when she walked up to him in the hallway that day. At first she was just doing it to make him happier but she realized how both of them had been the victim of Degrassi's resident slut.

Bianca DeSousa. It wasn't enough that she admitted Adam's secret to the entire school and made his life hell, oh no, then she had to go after his brother as well. How the girl was able to live with herself was beyond Alli and she was already planning ways to get the girl back. Her eyes dropped on the girl in question and Alli immediately felt her blood boil. The fact that Bianca was having the time of her life with Fitz and Owen pissed her off. How could she act so casual when she practically ripped Alli's life apart?

"Hey," Clare said cautiously, sliding her tray onto the table and taking a seat across from Alli. It immediately blocked Alli's vision of the girl she loathed so she turned her attention to the people taking their seats. Eli sat right next to Clare and stole one of her fries, seeming to be a little upset when he didn't get a response. She chose to watch Alli instead, making sure her best friend was ok. Alli didn't blame her; if Clare had walked up to her, sobbing, she'd be slightly worried about her friend as well.

"Hi." Alli said simply, looking down at her salad. Adam, Drew and Fiona were all still in line getting lunch. Eli stole another fry, trying to get Clare to react but she continued to ignore him.

"Are you ok?" Clare persisted and Alli resisted the urge to smile. That was Clare Edwards; the good friend that would probably worry for the rest of her life. The two had been growing apart lately, because of their boyfriends and the fact Alli had hung out with a boyfriend stealing jerk, but because of Drew's recent mistake they had grown closer. It brought some comfort to Alli; she had feared she was losing her best friend to Fiona Coyne and Eli Goldsworthy.

"Yeah," Alli said with false cheeriness, making Clare's eyes narrow. She obviously didn't believe the girl and Alli was once again shocked at how her friend was so good at reading people's emotions. Or maybe Alli was just an open book that anyone could read. If that was the case she'd want to want by the slut, Bianca, and have her read 'fuck you'.

"Are you sure?" Clare prodded, "You seem kind of out of it." Alli shrugged. She had been out of it for a while. Ever since her and Drew broke up, and then got back together. At first she had been wondering why he would do something so slimy but when she realized who was really at fault she was planning ways to get the girl back. The two had Media Immersions together, and were only a few seats away from each other, so Alli thought it would be best to strike then. Deciding that that would be the only response she would get from her friend Clare turned her attention to swatting Eli's hand away. He chuckled just as Adam and Fiona made their way over.

"What's so funny?" Fiona asked curiously, sitting right next to Alli. Adam took his place next to Eli and everyone at the table, except the comic-reading sophomore, noticed the disappointed expression on Fiona's face when he didn't sit next to her.

"Nothing," Eli said, shooting a smile in Clare's direction. Her face heated up and she turned her gaze to the rest of the fries she had left. Fiona's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Alli thought it would be best to clue the girl in.

"Couple stuff." She explained.

"Oh," Fiona nodded, her eyes slyly slipping over towards Adam then back to Alli. "You ok?" Alli sighed and went back to pushing her salad around with her fork. She appreciated her friends' concern but after someone asked if she was 'ok' already it got annoying and repetitive.

"Yeah." She said simply, feeling Clare's gaze on her head. At that precise moment Drew made his entrance. He smoothly slipped into the seat next to Alli and turned to look at her. He was about to ask if she was ok but thought better of it. Everyone else had probably already asked the question repeatedly so she probably wouldn't want him hounding her about it. Especially since he was the reason they repeatedly asked if she was ok. Alli was grateful he didn't ask. Slowly conversation started at the table and Alli couldn't help but tell how Adam was much cheerier now. Sure; he felt bad that his brother and Alli were going through a rough patch but it seemed he was happy all the attention was off him for once.

_**xxxxxxx**_

When Alli walked into Media Immersions she had one goal; get revenge on Bianca DeSousa. She didn't really have a plan but, it turned out, she wouldn't need one. A fight had broke out, something about Owen and Riley, so the entire class rushed out to see what was going on. Alli took the opportunity to go through Bianca's stuff and see if there was anything. There just so happened to be something.

A million different nude and partly nude pictures were all over Bianca's phone. Without giving it a second thought; because she didn't have enough time, she sent one of the more revealing and 'sexy' pictures to all of Bianca's contacts as well as her own contacts. Quickly stashing the phone she had made her way toward the door and pretended to be coming in with everyone else. Since everyone was too afraid of Mrs. Oh to use their phones they didn't check to see who had sent them the picture message and of what. Alli knew that later in the day everyone would see.

But for some reason that didn't really satisfy her. She wanted the girl to pay; and if she had slutty pictures on her phone that obviously meant she sent it to different people at random times. The second opportunity came when Wesley, Dave and Connor started talking about the curly haired brunette. She eavesdropped on the conversation before slowly adding her own opinions. Dave was only too willing to bring her into the conversation.

"I'm surprised she doesn't have some STD," Wesley had said. It was a comment of his that was actually pretty witty, and opened up an all new opportunity for Alli. Reacting quickly she painted a confused look all over her face.

"Does _not_ have some STD?" she had asked, pretending to be confused. The three had looked at her curiously so she went on to expand. "You didn't hear? She has an STD; she caught it from some dude at the Ravine." And just like that; the plan was thrown into motion. In no time at all; the rumor would spread like wildfire and no one would ever want to 'hook up' with Bianca in fear of getting the STD.

She knew that starting a rumor as serious as the STD one was morally wrong but she couldn't help herself. Bianca had nearly ruined her life by hooking up with Drew, so now no one would want to hook up with her again.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

That was a long buttocks car ride D: Oh my gosh; it took _forever_… and we had to wake up _super_ early! … but we are finally here 8D It was cool because I got to see my dad's wife, Lacy, and I haven't seen her in forever. She's so pretty! (: I'm almost as tall as her now and everyone kept making teasing jokes about that XD

I'm so mad; I have to share a room with Marcus and Kensie D: I'm so used to having my own room that this is definitely going to be weird. But on the plus side I got to pet a _goat_! And not some cheap one from the petting zoo where you have to pay like a million dollars for one pet (: it was an experience I shall never forget.

I found out from my little poll/survey/thing that more people are fond of FionaAdam then BiancaAdam. I kind of saw that one coming since a lot of people don't really like Bianca P: I'm ok with both (as long as Bianca gets over her butthole-ness and admits the feelings she is obviously holding back ;D) I'm thinking of a different poll to put up since this one's a little old and people that want to vote had already done that~ (:

I know STDs is not something that should be taken lightly but it just seemed like someone Alli would do to get back at her :/ I just thought something like that could happen and I don't mean to offend anyone~

Anyhow; I should probably get going :/ I'm really tired cause the long car ride and am looking forward to taking a nap. The sooner I get to sleep the sooner I can see Degrassi tomorrow! 8D

Love Me?

V


	12. Payback

Bianca smirked as her eyes dropped onto her squeamish prey. Her first choice would've been KC Guthrie; the only boy at this school that she had any kind of relationship with but she didn't want all his emotional baggage. Ever since Jenna Middleton, the little pregnant slut, returned to school his emotions seemed to be all over the place. Rumors were spreading around that he wanted the ex-cheerleader back; but she wouldn't take him back. Bianca thought it was slightly ridiculous that he'd want to 'rekindle their love' when he had been the one to break up with Miss Priss in the first place, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Come on Tommy; you know you want to." She said, knowing she would get him to crack soon. That's how it always went; they'd resist at first because they knew her reputation. Eventually they'd give in because she was hot and very experienced.

"No thanks Bianca," Tommy said, squirming under her intense gaze. "I've heard the rumors and I don't want to catch anything. Thanks for the picture though." With that he slid away and slinked off down the hall. Bianca normally would stop him but she was too shocked by his words. What exactly did he mean by catching something? Sure; she slept around a little bit but she didn't have anything. And what picture? She never sent him any picture.

Her eyes snapped around the hallway and she noticed people staring at her as they walked by. When they saw her watching them their gazes snapped down and they'd whisper something to the people around them.

"Bee?" a familiar voice asked and Bianca's eyes snapped over to Fitz, who was slowly making his way towards her. He had a confused expression on his face and he was holding his phone. "What the hell is this?" he lifted the phone so she could see what he was staring at. The minute she realized what it was she snatched his phone away.

"How the hell did you get that?" she growled, like it was his fault he had a nude picture on his phone.

"You sent it to me." he said and Bianca's eyes flashed. She'd _never_ send that picture to any of her 'friends'. Owen, Fitz, Richie, Ron-Ron; none of them got the pictures. Only people that she were being stubborn and wouldn't hook up with her would get the pictures; Drew Torres was one of the only people at this school that got one of the pictures.

"No I…" her sentence trailed off when she looked back at the text. The word 'Bee' was written in the from box and she knew that the picture had come from her phone. What she also knew was that it hadn't been her that sent it.

"Bianca; why exactly did you send that to me?" Fitz asked and Bianca's eyes flashed back to him, after she had successfully deleted the picture.

"I didn't." she said and Fitz's eyebrows furrowed.

"But it came from your phone." He said confusedly and Bianca slammed the phone back into his hand.

"I know." She said, wondering who would have access to her phone and who would send the pictures around. That explained what Tommy had been talking about when he said 'thanks for the picture'… but that didn't explain why he said he didn't 'want to catch anything'.

"Bee…" Fitz said cautiously, seeing the girl before him was seething. When her glare snapped to him he wanted to just say 'never mind' and take off; but he couldn't do that to his friend. "I also heard you have some STD or something…" he started slowly and Bianca's eyes widened. "You're getting it treated, right? It could get worse and eventually kill you if it's really bad. It could also turn into AIDs or something and I don't want you to have to-"

"I don't have an STD." Bianca cut him and Fitz froze.

"What?" he asked slowly and her eyes narrowed.

"I said I. Don't. Have. An. STD." she growled through clenched teeth and his eyebrows furrowed.

"But I heard-"

"Some rumor spread by some dumb ass little bitch that is going to get their ass beat once I find out who it is." Bianca growled and Fitz felt sorry for whatever ass had started the rumor.

"Owen and I will help." No one that had started rumors and spread nude pictures of his friend would get away with it.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Alli; you didn't!" Clare exclaimed. Fiona, Eli and Adam all stared at the shorter girl in shock. She smiled proudly and nodded.

"That little slut got what's coming to her." She said, the smile never leaving her pictures.

"That's a little harsh…" Fiona said and Alli scoffed.

"Harsh? Have you seen some of the crap Bianca's done?" she asked simply, wondering why her friends weren't proud of her and why they weren't happy about someone getting back at Bianca as she was.

"It is harsh." Adam agreed and Fiona smiled brightly at the fact he had agreed with her. "I mean; I know firsthand just how horrible Bianca could be but spreading a rumor and sending around her nude pictures?"

"It's not like she doesn't send them around already." Alli defended and Adam had to agree with that; he saw the picture on Drew's phone.

"But still," Adam insisted, "That's stooping to her level, if not lower. People sometimes get STDs and it's not something you should just spread rumors about." He remembered his cousin and how his dad had explained that she was just 'sick'. Which is why it came as a shock that she was hospitalized days later. Alli grew slightly defensive and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're just defending her because your little crush you had on her." Adam stiffened and Fiona glared.

"Alli!" Clare exclaimed, her eyes narrowed. They didn't talk about Adam's temporary lapse in judgment because it was a testy subject. Sure; Adam had had a little crush on Bianca but it was something all boys went through.

"Oh don't Alli me," Alli said bitterly. This wasn't the type of response she had been hoping she'd get from her friends. "Can't you be happy that I got Bianca back?"

"Not this way." Clare insisted, her eyes wide.

"She's going to kill you." Eli dead panned, speaking for the first time since Alli had announced how she got Bianca back.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Bianca sat on the steps of the school, glowering at the ground. After cornering the little freak, Wesley, she had found out that it was Alli that told them about the STD. It made sense since the whole Riley and Owen fight made them all evacuate the room. The stupid curly haired boyfriend of Zane got his ass beat, and it was amazing to watch. And Bianca distinctly remembered that she had left her phone in the room and Alli had not left the room for some time.

All of it had clicked into place. But, before she was able to hunt down the little whore and teach her a lesson she had been sent to see Mr. Simpson. Apparently he had heard about the picture, as well as the rumor about her having an STD. He wanted to lecture her about the dangers of nude pictures, and when she insisted that it wasn't her that sent it he seemed skeptical. Bianca wanted to go out and admit it was the little Bhandari slut that had done it all, but she decided to get back at the girl herself. After beating some sense into her then she'd go to Mr. Simpson and tell him.

He also wanted to know if she needed a guidance counselor to talk to and wanted to make sure she was getting treated properly for the STD. It seemed that he actually did care about his students and was severely shocked when he realized that Bianca didn't really have an STD and that it was just some stupid rumor. He promised to stop it, which Bianca didn't really believe. Even if he 'loved' all his students she was definitely one of the few he loved the least.

By the time they finished talking it was after school and the little Bhandari girl had already went home. Bianca decided to wait until the next day to confront the slut, which is why she found herself at the steps of the school.

A car pulled up and Sav Bhandari jumped out of it before making a mad dash for the school, but something dragged him back. Him and his parents talked for a second before Sav took something from them, nodded and made his way back towards the school. It seemed he couldn't wait to get away from his parents. The little Bhandari girl wasn't in sigh which made Bianca study the couple in the car instead.

A small smile graced her features as she remembered rumors about Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari; how the two of them were really strict and had barely allowed Alli to wear what she wanted. But apparently the both of them weren't happy with their kids being in any serious relationships.

What would happen if they found out about little old Drew?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

You know what I just realized; I've never told you my English partners name… xD someone just pointed that out in a pm and I was just like; "Really?" then I went to check it out and it's true! XD I've been complaining about him in practically all of my stories and have just been calling him English partner. XD Wow; I'm stupid.

But instead of making this easy on you guys I'm going to turn this into a game :K I want to see if anyone can guess his name and the winner gets…-dramatic pause- NOTHING! 8D isn't that the most fantastic prize in the world? xD I just want to see if anyone gets it. So if you want to guess your hint it; his name starts with a P. Such a great hint, right? xD

Anyhow; we're doing the huge family reunion tomorrow xP It's kind of weird that my mom, step-dad, Fynn and Mercy aren't here D: and I had the worst night's sleep because Marcus snores like a friggin chainsaw. It's still fun though! 8D Especially cause the goats (:

I was talking to Frankie today (apparently she really wants her boots back. well she's going to have to wait till I get back to the state, haha!) and she was making fun of me because of my author's notes D: Apparently they're like as long as the story and are full of information I really shouldn't be putting out on the internet xD Which is why my author's notes are going to be shorter and less personal…

Let's see if I can do it! xD

Love Me?

V


	13. Strict Parents

Bianca smiled and started down the hallway. She was extremely proud of the plan she came up with to make that little Bhandari fall. All she had to do was use her time wisely and then attack when the little slut least expected it. The rumors had all but died down since Mr. Simpson had done what he said and set everyone straight.

"Hey, Bianca," Bianca glanced over when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her towards them. She jerked her arm free immediately and crossed both over her chest. Tommy smiled shyly and looked down at his scuffed converse. "Sorry about the other day… I guess I really shouldn't listen to rumors." Bianca resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Tommy had practically avoided her like a plague since the rumor started and now that everyone knew that it was just that, a rumor, he wanted to talk to her?

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what he wanted.

"I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer though?" he finished, looking back up at her expectantly. Bianca's eyebrow rose and she resisted the urge to smirk victoriously. They always came around eventually; it was a gift she had. But instead of giving in she decided to put the idiot in place.

"Nope; missed your chance on that one ass." She said simply, relishing in the fact that he seemed so shocked. Without another word she turned on her heel and started away, ignoring his random sputtering and confused stutters. That would teach the asshole a lesson. And it was also Alli's turn to be taught a lesson.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"I think you should wear a very dressy tuxedo." Fiona said, looking over at Adam who had his head buried in his arm. Drew looked up from his plate and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No; then he'd look like a penguin." Fiona shot a glare in his direction.

"No; he'd look good." She defended. Adam groaned loudly as Fiona and his brother continued to bicker about what he should wear when his grandmother joined his family for dinner. The day was getting closer and closer and he still had no idea what he was going to do. He really was looking forward to introducing his Grams to Adam, but he still wondered if that would be a good choice.

Luckily his friends didn't seem to notice his inner turmoil and chose to discuss what he should wear instead. But he couldn't keep the nagging voice from telling him that Eli probably knew. That thought was only helped by the fact Eli hadn't stopped staring at him since Drew had announced their grandma would be happy to see Adam as Adam. With all the drama that had started they all had dropped the subject… until today. Thankfully they weren't hounding him about his choice though; he wouldn't be able to handle lying to their faces.

Again.

"Tuxedo." Fiona insisted.

"Penguin." Drew said in a sing-song tone.

"Tuxedo."

"You guys are so immature." Eli dead panned and the two whipped around to face him. He shrugged and continued picking at his fries, finally ripping his gaze away from Adam. Adam sighed in relief at finally being released from Eli's scrutinizing gaze before tensing up again when a tray slammed down at the table.

"Why does Bianca look smug?" Alli hissed, glaring at the brunette before slamming down in her seat. Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he twisted around in his seat to get a better look. Sure enough; Bianca DeSousa was smugly staring directly at the younger Bhandari. As if sensing his gaze she turned her attention to him and winked. Adam gawked at the girl as she continued to rough house with Fitz and Owen; wondering if she seriously had just winked at him and didn't glare or mouth some random insult.

"Did she just wink at you?" he turned his attention back to his friends and all of them were staring at him expectantly. It was Alli that had spoken and she glared at him like he was the enemy.

"I think so…" Adam said, dumbfounded. Fiona glanced down at her plate and awkwardly shoved her food around while Alli's eyes continued to narrow like he was a traitor. "What?" he finally blurted when he got sick of her glaring at him.

"Is something going on between you two?" Clare froze, Eli snorted, Drew choked on his chocolate milk and Fiona stiffened.

"Yes." Adam dead panned, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how suspicious she was. "Because Bianca is _totally_ into me." Eli snorted again at Adam's obvious sarcasm and Clare rolled her eyes at the sarcastic tone.

"Whatever," Alli grumbled, looking back over at Bianca. "The rumor didn't last as long as I'd hoped; I'll have to come up with something better." Clare's eyes widened in horror.

"Alli; don't you think that's enough?" Alli shot a glare in Clare's direction.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side? Besides; that whore deserves whatever comes to her." Alli continued, looking back over at Bianca. Bianca met her gaze and smirked smugly, again. The look got under Alli's skin and she wanted nothing more than to walk over and wipe the smirk right off her face. The two continued the stare down from across the cafeteria and Alli couldn't help but think she saw a victorious smirk flash in the other girl's eyes.

What did she have up her sleeve?

_**xxxxxxx**_

When Sav got home after his 'student council meeting' he knew something was wrong. Tension filled the air the minute he opened the door and harsh voices were coming from the living room. He silently wondered if it would be easier to just slink up into his room and hideaway until the tension was gone. After a few seconds of mulling over which idea would be better curiosity finally won out and he started towards the living room, hearing the voices get louder and louder. His mother sounded upset, his father sounded pissed and his sister sounded like she was…crying.

He wondered what was going on.

"I feel like I don't know my own daughter anymore!" his mother said the minute he made it to the doorway. His mother was slumped against the couch, his sister was pressing herself back into the couch and his father was swiftly pacing in front of her.

"I didn't want to hide it!" Alli insisted, tears pouring from her brown eyes. "I just knew you wouldn't approve and would be really disappointed in me!"

"My own daughter…" their father seemingly muttered to himself, "a good for nothing sleaze." Alli sobbed, her mother gasped and Sav froze.

What the hell?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

His name is, dun-dun-dun, _Parker_! 8D

The people who guessed correctly are; _Fnick-is-superman_, _Kadyy2010_ and _KY2010_! (:

(: Congrats to you three!

Now onto my little Degrassi rant 8D _NOT ENOUGH ADAM._

/cough cough

xD I felt so bad for Declan D: I seriously hate what they're doing to his character. At first he was all sweet (kind of :/) and now he's turning into this huge jerk. I still thought it was adorable how he was all anxious and waiting on the bed for his sister to get home and when she did he basically lunged at her xD I _knew_ Fiona getting drunk was all a part of her plan to get Holly J and Declan back together… and you know it's going to happen sooner or later. They're so cute with each other! 8D I will admit; what Declan did was wrong. She said no and he should've respected that~

They really need to stop centering episodes on Chantay because I _hate_ her with a passion. Maybe even more then Fitz :o I want to see some more ZaneRiley, Adam awesomeness and some EliClare~

Speaking of EliClare; I was severely disappointed with Clare in the past couple of episodes D: I get that she's worried about the divorce, but throwing Eli to the dogs like that? Especially since he was all nervous and excited about meeting her parents, only to find out he was a pawn in her little game. ): Adam would comfort him.

And speaking of Adam; I sense some Adam/Fiona-ness coming on~ ;D

-End of rant-

I'm wondering if I should change my penname to AdamAddictsAnonymous :/ I was going to do it on my tw_eeee_ter but the name was too long. I just don't want to get people confused and have them think it's not me, when it is me. xD And i'm mad at myself cause I had to make a new tw_eeee_ter (AdamAddicts) because I forgot my password to the old one :/

What do you guys think?

Love Me?

V


	14. Gone For Good

Alli sobbed in her room and Sav stood nervously in the doorway. He wanted to comfort her; but he didn't know the best way to do it. Normally he'd always be there for her; but things never got this bad. He'd never seen his father so pissed as he was an hour before. Sav was still left in the dark as to _why_ his father was pissed, but if he had to guess he would say his dad found out about Drew.

"Alli?" he asked softly, pushing the door open all the way and revealing himself. Her big brown eyes flashed over to her brother and narrowed immediately; successfully making her look intimidating, even though tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Get out." She said and Sav winced. He didn't know why she was so angry.

"Alli; what's wrong?"

"This is all your fault!" she snapped, her voice cracking slightly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth before closing it again. What had he done? "You just _had_ to go and tell dad about Drew, didn't you? Even though I never said a word about Anya or Holly J!" Sav took a step back at her accusatory tone of voice.

"I-I didn't tell dad." He stuttered out; wondering why she would think he would ever do that. Uncertainty flashed in her eyes but was quickly pushed down by more anger.

"Liar." She said through her clenched teeth. "So get out of my room, now that you've successfully ruined my life!"

"Alli!" Sav tried to soothe, ducking when she threw a pillow at him. He raised his hands in surrender. "I swear I didn't tell them a thing. What reason would I have to tell them?" she paused in the middle of throwing another pillow at him. She had to admit; he was right. What would he gain from telling their parents? Aside from a pissed off little sister that would do anything in her power to get payback. She slowly lowered the pillow back onto her bed.

"If you didn't… who did?"

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam was leaning casually against his locker and talking with Clare and Drew when he spotted Alli storming down the hallway, going right towards them. She looked like a woman on a mission, and her glare was zeroed in on the back of Drew's head. Adam's eyes widened and, without giving an explanation, he pushed around his two friends so his body was Drew's shield.

"Adam…?" Clare asked curiously but then she spotted Alli as well and realized he was protecting his brother.

"Whatever he did; he didn't mean it!" Adam insisted immediately when Alli was in earshot.

"Move it Torres." Alli snapped simply.

"You can't kill him!" Adam persisted and her eyes narrowed into slits. After a second of thinking she decided to just hound Drew while Adam stood as a barrier. It would make restraining herself from throttling him a lot easier.

"Why did you tell my parents?" she growled, rounding on Drew. He peaked over his younger brother's head confusedly, wondering what she was talking about.

"Tell your parents…?" he prodded when he realized she wasn't going to elaborate. Adam slowly lowered his arms when he noticed that Alli wasn't going to murder his brother.

"About us!" she exclaimed, losing some steam when she realized he was completely innocent.

"You parents know?" Drew asked eyes wide with shock as he pushed his little brother aside. Adam huffed but turned his attention back to Alli. "What'd they say?" Alli chose to ignore his question, not quite ready to admit to herself that the other night had really happened.

"Clare?" she realized that was stupid; Clare would never do something like that. "Adam?"

"Oh yes," he grumbled sarcastically. She took that as a 'no' and looked around, her temper lowering and her distress shining through.

"Who would tell them?"

"Alli; what'd they say?" Drew repeated, but she ignored him again. "_My daughter; a good for nothing sleaze,_" rang through her head. She was _not_ a sleaze.

"Who would want to ruin my life?" she whispered to herself, trying to figure out who would tell her parents. And just like that, it clicked. Bianca had been acting oddly smug for a girl that had nude pictures and a STD rumor spreading around, and this was why.

She already got her revenge on Alli.

Just like that Alli's anger was back and she spun on her heel, completely ignoring the three friends trying to talk to her. She was going to find that brunette slut and make her pay.

Drew and Clare exchanged a confused glance when Alli randomly walked off but Adam realized what was going on. She probably had another suspect in mind and was going off to kill them. That is why he took off after her, leaving Drew and Clare by his locker. He had to stop her from doing something stupid, like starting a fight without finding all the facts.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Bianca was sitting on top of her car, enjoying a nice beer and cigarette, when she saw Alli marching from the school. It was clear the girl was pissed and it was also clear to Bianca that she was looking for her. She had been expecting this; and she was surprised at how long it took the little Bhandari girl to realize it was Bianca that told her parents about Drew. Flicking her cigarette to the ground and dropping onto the ground she prepared herself for the argument that was sure to come.

Alli's eyes dropped onto her and Bianca couldn't resist smirking and giving a smug little wave. The Bhandari girl's eyes narrowed and she marched towards her, making it their faster than normally because it was anger propelling her towards the curly brunette haired girl.

"You stupid skank." Alli pushed through gritted teeth. A couple people stopped in the process of walking towards the school and turned to watch, sensing the tension between the two girls.

"Nice to see you too, slut." Bianca shot back, dragging herself up to her full height. She was almost a head taller than the little sophomore. Alli's eyes flashed.

"You're the slut; you slept with my boyfriend!" Bianca shrugged.

"It's not my fault I was wasted out of my mind." Bianca snapped, "And it's not my fault you can't seem to please your boyfriend as much as I can." The shorter girl stiffened and Bianca smirked again. She knew exactly what buttons to push.

"Just shut up; you whore." Alli growled, her eyes narrowed. "I still can't believe you'd stoop so low. Telling my parents?"

"You're the one that spread rumors and sent pictures around the entire school." Bianca shot back immediately, trying not to show how much that got to her. Knowing that every single person had seen her naked was not the greatest thought. And for a while people actually thought she had an STD; she was not that stupid. She always used protection and got herself checked.

"So?" Alli stuttered after a few minutes of silence. She really had no idea what to say to that. "It's not as bad as telling my parents about Drew."

"It's ten times worse; especially when the rumors and pictures get back to your family." Bianca snapped bitterly and Alli stiffened.

"That's your fault!" she snapped and Bianca forced out a sarcastic laugh.

"My fault that you sent a nude picture to everyone in my contacts?" she growled. "You do know a lot of people have their family members on their contacts; right?" Alli knew that. She even went out of her way to make sure the pictures didn't get to her parents; but she obviously didn't think about them getting to Bianca's parents. She didn't even know Bianca had parents; she figured the girl was the spawn of Satan.

"Next time don't sleep with my boyfriend." Alli snapped, beginning to control her anger.

"Next time don't blame someone else when your boyfriend isn't faithful. It's not like I forced him to; he seemed pretty willing." Alli's hands clenched into fists. "And stop blaming other people for your problems. What if he cheats again; are you going to blame everyone _but_ your horny boyfriend for the fact he isn't as loyal as he should be?"

"Shut up," Alli growled, not wanting to hear what she knew was right. "Because of you I have to change schools."

"Your parents were going to find out anyway." Bianca said coolly, "And maybe that'd be for the best since you obviously cannot handle everything that is going on at this school." out of the corner of her eye Bianca saw Adam slowly approaching the two of them. Because she was busy focusing on Adam through her peripheral vision she didn't see the fist coming at her until it slammed into her fast. She stumbled back, instinctively cupping her throbbing jaw.

"Who can't handle it now?" Alli shouted, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she launched herself at the taller girl. Bianca didn't have enough time to back up so she was pushed to the ground, with Alli thrashing around on top of her. The girl wasn't in control of her actions, which is why about half her punches missed. When a well placed punch slammed into Bianca's eye her own anger flared as well. Since Alli was ten times smaller than her it was easy to roll them over and grab Alli by the hair, landing a good punch as well. Before the fight could escalate someone grabbed Bianca around the waist and ripped her off the sophomore.

"Calm down!" a shiver ran up Bianca's spine when Adam's voice spoke directly in her ear. Fully fledged tears were pouring from Alli's eyes as she tried to control her breathing. She made no effort to stand up and just sat on the ground. Bianca felt for the girl, but she was preoccupied with the thought of Adam's arm around her waist. She wondered why he hadn't moved it yet.

"It's your fault Bianca; it's all your fault!" Alli sobbed, trying to make herself believe it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

First of all; I'd just like to thank all of those who have reviewed, made this a favorite story, followed it etc.; it really does make my day! (:

Second of all; I'd like to apologize for not updating in a while :P I've been super busy with the student council and my clubs; then I ended up in the hospital because I had to get my appendix removed. Overall; I didn't really have time to work on this story ): Sorry…

But _I'M BACKKKK_! (: (dun, dun, dun!)

Anyone can't wait for the new Degrassi? 8D I'm ready for some FionaAdamy-goodness. And I want to see what's up with Eli P:

You know what else? I realized just how lucky Clare is… I mean; I know she's all depressed about her parents and such, but if my mom and my real dad found out that I got a piercing without their permission both of them would, like, pound me to a bloody pulp. Even if they were in an argument. They'd just pause, whoop my buttocks and then continue so it would be ineffective :/ I feel kind of bad for her though; my brother was really depressed when my real parents got a divorce. But he accepts it now~(: Can't wait to see the whole Can-I-Stay-At-Your-House and the freak out! :D

I also realized this story doesn't have a lot of Adamy-goodness like it's supposed to so starting now you are going to be smothered by his amazingness… starting with the dinner next chapter (:

Love Me?

V


	15. Family Dinners

Alli stood by her empty locker, staring at it as her mind ran over what had happened. She and Bianca had gotten into a fight that had ended up being broken up by Adam. Sav and Holly J had heard the commotion and ran to check things out. They found out the whole story and Sav had been ready to run off and beat the crap out of Drew, only to be stopped by Holly J. It seemed Holly J agreed with Bianca; instead of blaming everyone else she should've talked things out with Drew.

Bianca had actually _apologized_ for the fight, even though it had been Alli that started it. Everyone agreed to keep the fight under wraps and _not_ tell Mr. Simpson about. Alli and Bianca had talked things out and Alli was shocked to find herself actually becoming friends with the other girl. Too bad she was going to be leaving soon.

"Alli; why is your locker empty?" Alli snapped out of her reverie and looked over. The cheater was making his way towards her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern filling his eyes. Her hands clenched into fists and she tried not to melt because of how cute his puppy dog eyes were. She had to be strong; he had hurt her.

"I'm leaving Degrassi." She answered simply, trying to remain indifferent when he froze.

"What?" he choked out, nearly making her tear up right then and there. He actually sounded _upset_ about that. "Why? Is it because your parents found out? Alli; y-you can't leave."

"Yes I can." She replied coolly, glaring at him. He stiffened at the venom that filled her voice and seemed to shrink under her glare.

"Alli?" he asked uncertainly.

"Just leave me alone Drew." She said before slamming her locker door shut and throwing her backpack over her shoulder. He reached out to grab her arm but she yanked it from his grasp. "I said leave me alone." She said, harsher than before.

"Alli, what'd I do? Because whatever I did; I'm sorry." He insisted and Alli let out a bitter chuckle.

"No; you're not sorry Drew." She said simply, turning to face him. "If you were sorry you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place." Drew paused and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Is that why you're pissed?" he asked slowly and Alli gaped.

"Isn't that enough reason to be?" she snapped and Drew winced; realizing his mistake. He took a second to collect himself before reaching out and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Alli; I thought we talked about this already?" he asked slowly, "And I thought you were over it?" she shrugged his hand off and took a step closer, jabbing him in the chest with her pointer finger.

"I was never over it, Drew Torres." She growled, making Drew take a step back. "I just put all the blame on Bianca instead of putting some on you. It's not like Bianca forced you to have sex with her; I was told you were pretty willing."

"Listen, Alli-"

"No Drew; it's time for _you_ to listen. You really hurt me and you don't even care; you just want it to all go away!"

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes Drew, it is really bad!" Alli snapped, growing even angrier since he cut her off. "I want to talk things out with you and get some time, but you just won't let it go. You keep pushing and pushing, using your puppy dog eyes to make me to fall for you over and over again. But I'm done; you don't deserve to be put on the pedestal I had you on!"

"Alli-" Drew said, wincing at her harsh words.

"We're done Drew; simple as that." With that she turned on her heel and started towards the exit. It was time for her fresh start.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Bianca's mind was reeling and her waist was still burning with his touch. She was wondering if it really had lingered there longer then it needed to, or if it was just wishful thinking.

She really hoped it wasn't just wishful thinking.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Drew was still thinking of the harshness of Alli's words when he got home that night, which is why he hardly noticed what Adam was wearing when he made his way towards the fridge. As he poured his milk he realized something was off. Adam was normally a huge chatterbox when Drew got home from football practice. He would've also picked up on Drew's mood and badgered him into telling him what was wrong. He snatched up his cup and went back into the living room, searching for his brother. His eyes swept right over him and he did a double take, nearly dropping his glass of milk on the carpet right then and there.

Sitting on the couch was definitely his brother; dressed up in the clothes his mother had bought him weeks before in hopes that Adam would go back to being Gracie. Dark blue skinny jeans, plain black flip flops and a tight v-neck that had a picture of a panda bear on it. His bangs were pulled into a clip and the rest of his hair hung loose around his face.

"A-Adam?" Drew spluttered and Adam froze. "What the hell?" Adam looked over at him, tense but not surprised by his brother's outburst. It seemed he had even been waiting for it.

"I can explain." Were the first words out of Adam's mouth. To Drew it sounded like Adam had been caught having sex or stealing something; not trying to be someone he wasn't.

"Why?" Drew asked, horrified.

"I-I'm not ready for her to know…" Adam explained, standing up slowly. Drew wished he would just sit back down; the outfit made him look too feminine. Now he was standing in front of someone he had said goodbye to a long time ago. Someone he had hoped to never see again since it always hurt his brother being someone he wasn't.

Before Drew could say something the doorbell rang and Mrs. Torres rushed down the stairs. She didn't even react when she saw what Adam was wearing; Drew had the distinct impression that she was pleased though.

"She's hear Omar!" she shouted over her shoulder before ripping the door open. Drew knew dinner would be dragging out longer then he wanted.

The dinner was winding to a close and Drew was proud that he had not snapped yet. He almost did when his mother commented about a hair on Adam's head being out of place, and his Aunt Patricia had hissed 'freak', but he managed to keep himself under control. Once the dinner was over he was going to corner Adam and ask him why he would dress up like Gracie when he didn't need to. He just had to wait through one of his grandmother's goodbye speeches.

"I'm still upset you cut your hair Gracie; you were so pretty when it was long. Not that you're not pretty girl now-" their Grams rambled and Drew snapped.

"He's not a girl!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Eli and Clare are _soo_ cute (: Just had to say that; but of course they are not _nearly_ as cute as Adam… but then again no one is. –fan girl sigh-

Couldn't resist putting the Bianca part in there; AdamBianca is such a guilty pleasure (: And from one of my amazing sources –cough-BeRightThere-cough- I found out they might be dancing the tango later on :D HOW AMAAAZZZIIINNNNGGG

MY QUOTE OF THE DAY ISSSS: "One day your life will pass before your eyes. Make sure it is worth watching." I don't know who said it because I got it from Ashley's (BeRightThere) profile. Go check out her stories; _they are aweeesssooommmmeee_ (:

Fun fact; the outfit that Adam was wearing in this chapter is the one I was wearing today… I kind of feel uncomfortable in the outfit now… Knowing that I made him dress up like Gracie in those clothes :/

Is it totally cliché that I can't get the pickle jar open? D:

Love Me?

V


	16. Not As Planned

Drew held his head in his hands, wondering what he had just done. He thought finally telling their Grams about Adam would release all the pain his brother was going through; but it seemed to do the exact opposite. After his random comment they all went on to explain exactly what he was talking about. Drew saw the hopeful look in his brother's eyes, only to have it crushed when their grandma wasn't as accepting as Drew originally thought.

It still amazing him how cruel his grandmother could be, and all the hurtful things she had spouted off about her own flesh and blood. "Going to hell", "just a stupid phase", "never touch me again". He never thought an old lady would be able to say such horrible things, but his grandmother did. His mother had escorted her out with just as hurtful words. "Never talk about my child like that", "go to fucking hell and never come back", "old, judgmental bitch". Drew wouldn't be surprised if a family feud started because of this. Adam had given Drew the most hateful look, muttering an 'I told you so' before dashing up to his room and locking himself in there. They hadn't seen him since and no one had been successful in getting him out of his room.

"You were trying to help," his mother had soothed, although she was still on edge. Though she rarely showed it she really did care for Adam and hated it whenever someone judged him because of who he was. She didn't want Adam to have to deal with so much pain and hate; which is why she was never as accepting as the rest of the family. Drew was sure this little stunt made her even more disapproving of Adam's choices in life.

"You did what you thought was right," his father had soothed. His dad's comment didn't have the desired effect because it made Drew resent himself even more. No matter what he thought was right; it was always wrong. And he always managed to find a way to screw everything up; school, sports, his relationship with Alli and now Adam's relationship with their grandmother. It wasn't enough this his aunt, peers and mother didn't fully accept him; now his own grandmother? The woman he always went to whenever he wanted someone to talk to and Drew wasn't available? The woman who actually got his jokes and joked back? Drew just wished he could turn back time and prevent the words from ever coming from his mouth.

"Your sister will have to get over it" his aunt had said, making him want to punch her face off more than usual. She just couldn't give Adam a break and it really pissed Drew off. Did she not realize how much Adam suffered already? How much hatred and pain he dealt with whenever someone realized his condition? How she was just fueling the fire of self-hatred he had? It made Drew sick that she remained so oblivious to others pain and chose to focus on being a selfish bitch. He couldn't wait until the day she finally went home, and he really hoped she would stay there.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam sniffled and tried to make as little noise as possible as he pressed the burning metal to his flesh. His vision became blurry and he quickly blinked the tears away. He had been right in dressing up like Gracie and keeping his grandmother in the dark about Adam, but Drew had other plans. Adam remembered how his heart had literally stopped beating when Drew had said 'he's not a girl'. At first he wanted Drew to just joke around but as they started explaining things to his grandma he hoped she would just accept him.

He was wrong.

She hated him, and because of that they would probably start some family feud. His grandmother would never have dinner with them and she'd probably tell the rest of the family about him. A sigh passed his lips and he reached for the lighter again, freezing with his hand in mid-air when he heard the door click. His heart sped up; remembering when Drew had walked in and caught him.

"Adam your grandmother didn't…" in the doorway stood his Aunt Patricia, her eyes glued to the metal pressed to his forearm. "What are you doing?" she breathed.

"Why do you care?" Adam growled, growing defensive. He quickly stowed the evidence away in his pocket as his aunt collected herself

"Why do I care?" she whispered, wondering if he just asked her that question. "You're my nephew; of course I care if you're hurting yourself!" Adam forced out a bitter laugh.

"Don't you mean _niece_? And from the way you act you don't even like me! I'm nothing but some freak to you, someone who's like a bug on your windshield!" she winced, remembered all the hateful things she said and the insults direction in his direction. At the time she felt it was necessary to express her disgust at his lifestyle, but now she couldn't handle seeing the consequences of her actions. Even at the dinner table it had been hard to watch; how Adam had flinched away from his grandmother's harsh voice and shrink with every insult she hurled at him.

No wonder they all hated her; she was killing Adam from the inside, out.

"Adam—I had _no_ idea…" she said and his eyes narrowed.

"Exactly." He made to push past her but she wasn't letting him get away that easily. She jammed her hand into his pocket, ignoring the "what are you-" he had exclaimed, and pulled out the lighter and barrette. There was no way she was letting him take those things. "Those are mine!" he snapped as she shoved them in her pocket. Her eyes narrowed and she dragged Adam back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut in the process. "Leave me alone!"

"No Adam," she said seriously, her eyes narrowed as she looked down at him. He had dry tear trails down his cheeks and it seemed he was still fighting back tears. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

I didn't really like how this chapter came out :/ I know that when Clare caught him he went on to explain why he did it, but I just figured he wouldn't bother wasting time on his aunt. I don't know; I'll probably go back and change it when I talk with someone that'll help me out~

I'm surprised I've been updating this story as much as I have for the past couple of days :O and I'm actually quite proud(:

Love Me?

V


	17. The Truth

"We don't need to talk about anything." Adam growled defensively, ripping his arm from his aunt's vice like grip. He could see the pity and remorse in her eyes; but he didn't want any of it. She couldn't start feeling guilty for all the shit she gave him just because she saw the consequences of her actions. Or because she realized how much pain he dealt with in his everyday life. It didn't work out that way.

"I think we do Adam," she insisted, blocking the exit with her body. His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest, the stinging in his arm dulling as his anger rose. Noticing his stubborn stance her eyebrows raised challengingly. "Or I could talk to your mother about this." He stiffened.

"Are-Are you _blackmailing_ me?" he asked, completely flabbergasted. His aunt stood stiffly for a second before slumping against the door, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in. She rubbed her hand down her face and looked up at Adam, pleading with her eyes.

"Adam; just talk to me."

"Why should I?" he snapped and her eyes narrowed.

"Your mother."

"You can't threaten me," Adam growled, clenching his hands into fists and pressing them into his arm. "I'll just deny it."

"Have you done this before?" he faltered, caught off guard by the question. When he finally composed himself his face slipped into an emotionless mask. His silence was answer enough. "Adam… why?"

"That's none of your business." He growled, trying to push past her. She easily caught him by the shoulders and pushed him back into the bathroom, refusing to let him out.

"I'm serious Adam," she persisted, "What could make you go as far as… burning yourself?" she whispered the last part like it was a naughty word. She also gestured to his covered arm as evidence and his crossed arms tightened immediately. They studied each other for a second, obviously deciding who would cave first. Adam finally let out a bitter laugh.

"You really don't know?" he asked sarcastically. She seemed taken aback by his sudden mood change but quickly composed himself. The silence seemed to drag on forever as she waited for him to continue. "It's to let the anger out."

"Anger…?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yes; the anger," he snapped when she didn't automatically understand. "The anger at you, grams, my peers; even myself!"

"Wha-?" his aunt started but he cut her off; going on his own little tangent.

"None of you can accept me for who I am and nothing I do is right. I act like myself and you all get disgusted with me, but even dressing up like Gracie isn't enough anymore!" she took a step back at his tone and pressed her back into the door. "Even if I mind my own business you seek me out just to express how much you _hate _me."

"I would say _hate-_"

"But even more I'm mad at myself. I'm supposed to just be happy being me and not care what others think, but I can't! I'm not like Eli, who can just ignore everyone else because he's content with who he is. I want to be _accepted_ but it just isn't possible." Tears pricked out of the corner of his eyes and he was speaking so fast she could hardly understand him. "And I want to think that they're all just judgmental idiots that need to get over themselves; but I can't because I know it's not true. I really am a freak and they have every right to hate me." By then he was taking in gulps of air; trying to fill his lungs and also trying to stop the sobs that were sure to come.

It felt good to get it all off his chest; but he wished it had been with someone other than his aunt.

"No you're not." Her words startled him and he looked at her with a confused expression. Her eyes were blazing with determination and anger. "You're not a freak." She elaborated. He let out a noise that sounded like a laugh mixed with a sob.

"Like I believe _you_." He said rudely and her eyes narrowed.

"You're not a freak Adam; you're just confused."

"But I'm not confused!" he shouted, "I know who I am; it's all of you that don't!" she flinched as she watched him successfully shove past her and storm down the hallway. His door slammed and she heard footsteps going up the stairs.

"Adam?" Drew shouted from the stairs. Concern was laced into his voice and Patricia sighed in defeat. She would be going home in a couple of days and she knew she had to talk things out with Adam before then. But, as much as she hated it to admit it, she still couldn't understand why he was doing this. At first she thought it was just a faze but maybe it really was more than that.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Adam; I'm sorry. How many more times do I have to say it?" Drew asked, following Adam into his room.

"Maybe enough so that I actually _believe_ you." Adam snapped, trying to slam the door behind him; only to have Drew's foot stop it. He had finally changed back into a more comfortable, a hoodie and loose jeans, but he still felt uncomfortably. It probably had to do with the renewed tension between him and his aunt as well as the fresh burns on his arm. He did his best to hide it from Drew and it seemed his aunt really hadn't told his mother, _yet_.

"I honestly thought it was the best Adam! I wanted you to finally be pain-free."

"And see how well that worked out?" Adam snapped stubbornly, struggling to slam the door in his brother's face. Drew's foot stuck and he refused to move.

"Adam; I had no idea that she would react that way." Drew insisted.

"Well maybe next time you should think things through before opening your big cakehole!" Adam finally gave up the effort of closing his door and turned his back on his brother. Drew pushed his way in and watched Adam collapse down onto his bed, keeping his back facing Drew.

"Adam; I just didn't want to see you hurting yourself anymore." Drew said softly.

"Maybe next time you should mind your own business," Adam growled, pushing himself into a sitting position and facing his brother. "Did you ever think I had a perfectly good reason for doing what I did? That it was _my_ choice whether she'd know or not?" Drew's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just didn't know why you did it Adam. I thought maybe you were just doing to please mom-"

"Well I wasn't!" Adam cut in, his eyes flashing. "Mom was even more upset then you when she found out! She wants me to be happy too Drew. Believe it or not; she doesn't want to see him being someone I'm not. It was all _my_ choice!"

"Why then?" Drew asked.

"Because I didn't want another person in the family to hate me!" Adam shouted and silence followed his statement.

"Hate you?" Drew asked slowly when he finally found his voice.

"Yes! Mom hated me for the longest time because of this, then Aunt Patricia found out and she hated me as well. I didn't want to lose Grams too!"

"A-Adam…" Drew stuttered.

"Maybe mom was right from the beginning and keeping this a secret from the family would be best. At least then I wouldn't have everyone in the entire world hating me because of who I am!"

"Adam…" Drew repeated.

"But it's too late to do that now, isn't it Drew?" Adam said bitterly, using his inside voice. "All because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. Next time; stay out of my business." With that he flopped back onto the bed, dismissing his older brother. Drew stood there for a second before numbly walking out; there wasn't any more to be said.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

_OHMYGOODNESS_! I just heard that Fitz is going to be coming back to Degrassi :D that is going to be so SICK! I can't wait to see what plotline he'll be starring in! :D

And Holly J vs. Jenna? Holly J is going to kick her _ass_! YESSSSSS.

Sorry; this chapter isn't very good :/ I'm not the best at mushy gushy stuff… I'm cool with angst but not people bearing their souls to other people. Hell; I hardly do that with my real problems so it's hard making other people do it.

Catfight coming up in a few chapters! :D Between who? Maybe Clare and Jenna :o or Clare and Fiona :o you'll never know ;D

Love Me?

V


	18. Not So Surprising Parties

"I screwed up," Drew said, letting his head fall back against the lockers.

"What happened?" Clare asked, pressing her back against the lockers and sliding down next to the boy. She had come early for another yearbook meeting with the rest of the committee but had spotted Drew in the hallway. When she asked where Adam was he had replied he wasn't feeling well and stayed home. She immediately realized something had been wrong and asked. His simple reply was 'I screwed up'.

"I told our grandma about Adam." Drew said. Clare's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and it took a few seconds to realize what he was talking about.

"That isn't a bad thing…" she said uncertainly, "Now she finally knows about her other grandson and Adam doesn't have to dress up like Gracie every time she comes to dinner."

"I don't think she's going to be coming to dinner…" Drew said mysteriously, "I'm not sure she'll ever want to see us at all." Clare stared at him, confused.

"What happened?" she repeated when it was obvious he wasn't going to say anymore. Drew looked up and finally met her eyes. He chose his words very carefully.

"She wasn't as… _accepting _as we thought she would be." She stared at him curiously, her mouth parted with an unspoken question. "Insults are worse when they're coming from your family." Clare continued to stare at him curiously before realization struck and her face morphed into a look of pure horror.

"What did she say?" she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Just, things… worse than Owen and Fitz though; that's for sure." Drew laughed bitterly. "Isn't that such a great birthday dinner for him?"

"It's not your fault Drew." Clare said softly, knowing the older Torres brother was still probably beating himself up for what happened. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that their grandmother had not accepted Adam. From all the things Adam had said about her it seemed the woman was very open and never judged. They all figured she'd be the most accepting person, even more so then Clare and Eli.

It was weird thinking they were wrong.

"Yes it is." Drew replied defiantly, turning his intense glare onto the auburn haired sophomore. "Adam hadn't wanted to tell her yet and dressed up like Gracie. If I wouldn't have told her the truth then he wouldn't have dealt with all the insults she threw at him."

"You did what you thought was right." Clare insisted but Drew let out a bark of bitter laughter.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Drew snapped, roughly running a hand through his hair. "I have no idea if what I did was _right_. I just couldn't deal with seeing my brother in pain."

"And you figured telling your grandmother about Adam would help Adam release that pain; you had no way of knowing that she'd react like that."

"I didn't do it to help relieve Adam's pain; I did it to help relieve _my_ pain!" Drew retaliated and Clare's mouth snapped shut. "I couldn't deal with seeing my brother like that so I tried to find a way to make him go back to the free-spirited kid he always is!"

"Drew…" Clare started softly, but Drew wasn't done.

"And I should've known better! If Adam didn't want to tell her then I should've just kept my fat mouth shut! I should've known there was a possibility she wouldn't be accepting because Aunt Patty hadn't been accepting!" Drew ran his hand down his face and pushed himself into a sitting position. "All I do is screw things up. School, sports, relationships and now this! I'm nothing but a screw up!" shaking his head in disgust he turned and stormed off down the hallway. Clare watched his retreating figure, tears pricking at the corner of her concerned eyes.

_**xxxxxxx**_

A few days later Adam finally returned to school. Clare noticed how miserable he looked and also noticed all the tension between him and Drew.

"We should throw him a surprise party!" Fiona said that day at lunch. Clare turned her disbelieving gaze onto the older girl.

"A party?" Clare whispered. She wondered, _hoped_, she had heard her wrong. When Fiona nodded excitedly Clare knew she had heard correctly. "Adam is going through a hard time and you're thinking about throwing a _party_?" Fiona frowned at the tone of Clare's voice.

"Well, yeah. A party ought to cheer him up." Fiona said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She had thought it was a good idea; a way to get Adam's mind off things. Clare sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fiona; his grandmother didn't accept him, she even went as far as _insulting_ him, I really don't think a party would help cheer him up after that." Fiona's frown deepened.

"But it could help him get his mind off things. I could ask him." Fiona insisted. Clare opened her mouth to reply but Eli and Adam chose that exact moment to show up with their trays of food. An awkward silence followed and tension filled the air. Normally Drew would've made some comment to help ease that tension, but he was sitting with the football players instead. He knew when he wasn't wanted, and didn't want to upset his younger brother any more. "Adam…" Fiona started uncertainly and Clare's gaze snapped over to the brunette.

"Fiona…" she warned under her breath. Adam's interest was piqued and he exchanged a confused glance with Eli.

"I wanted to ask you something." Fiona continued as if she hadn't heard Clare.

"Yeah?" Adam asked cautiously, "What is it?" Clare shot a glare in Fiona's direction before turning a sympathetic gaze onto Adam.

"What would you think of having a birthday party?" Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That was the big deal?

"My birthday's kind of already past Fiona…" he said, laughing nervously as fresh memories of that night entered his mind.

"I know… maybe it could be a belated birthday party?" Fiona asked.

"You don't have to agree to it if you don't want to." Clare was quick to add and Adam realized she didn't want him to be upset because of this idea. Somehow she had found out about what happened that night and everyone was walking on eggshells around him; like he would break down at any minute.

"Sure." He said, shrugging nonchalantly. He saw Fiona's eyes sparkle with excitement and Clare's jaw drop in complete and utter shock. "That sounds nice."

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam stood in the corner, bitterly twirling around his cup full of Pepsi. He really couldn't believe he agreed to this party. It seemed like a good idea at the time; it was the perfect way to show all of them that he was fine and they needed to stop worrying. But he suddenly found himself wishing he hadn't agreed to it because all he wanted to do was mope around in self-pity. Sure; it wasn't something he did often but every once in a while he figured he should be allowed to feel sorry for himself.

Now he didn't get the chance.

"Hey Adam…" Fiona said shyly and Adam turned his gaze onto the other girl. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw the blush creep onto her cheeks. He'd never seen her so timid before and he wondered what was on his mind.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously, setting his cup on a nearby table and turning all his attention onto the older girl.

"Well I just wanted to tell you something…" she mumbled, still tripping over her words. Adam's curiosity heightened and his eyebrows rose. He wished she'd just spit it out, he was dying to know what had made her so nervous. "And I've kind of wanted to tell you for a long time but I didn't quite know how to say it." Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

She'd been keeping something from him?

"You can tell me Fiona." He urged softly.

"Well it's just I-" she stopped mid-sentence and ran a hand through her hair. "Never mind; it's stupid." She said, letting out a nervous chuckle. Without giving him a chance to reply she turned and started back towards the party.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

I love how I can't figure out anything to write but then I sit down with a blank document and I just keep on typing :/ this wasn't _anything_ like what I wanted to originally write but I guess that just happens (:

Me + Fist = In my English partners face. One day I'm going to actually do it; I'm going to just knock his ass out D: But, for now, I'll have to just continually be the bigger person and ignore him. -_- I doubt I'll last long.

Can't wait for tomorrow's Degrassi! :D It's soooo soon; I can almost taste it P: But I'll have to deal with a whole day of school and rehearsals beforehand. I wonder if I could just get my mom to let me skip… doubt it D: I have a millions tests and I really can't afford to miss any more rehearsals :/ Oh well! (:

But you want to know what else is new tomorrow? Supernatural! :D Can't wait :)

Love Me?

V


	19. Catfights

Fiona stood by the drink table, awkwardly taking a sip of the soda she had set out. Her eyes were glued to the confused Adam that she had just walked away from. She couldn't blame him for being confused, but a tiny part of her wished he'd understand and come running after her. Ok, maybe a _huge_ part of her wanted that. But the way he just stood there, looking around with that adorably confused expression on his face, made her realize he wouldn't be running after her anytime soon.

Why couldn't she just admit her feelings for him? It was never that hard for her to do before… granted the only boy she _ever_ admitted her feelings to was a kid back in first grade, but it couldn't be that difficult. Yet there she was, standing alone by a table and kicking herself for being so pathetic. She told Eli, Clare and Drew that she was telling him beforehand and they all thought Adam was into her as well.

"Fiona!" she looked up and saw Clare waving to her across the group of people. Her eyes were wide and expectant while Eli and Drew were standing directly behind her. She knew Clare wanted to know how it went, but she couldn't admit that she had run away with her tail in between her legs. Instead she turned on her heel and started towards the door of her condo. She had to get out of there. "Fiona… Fiona! Where are you going?"

_**xxxxxxx**_

Clare pushed her way into the yearbook room and swiftly looked around. Her eyes dropped on the brunette socialite who was bent over a desk and was arranging pictures for a page of the yearbook. The younger girl stormed over and pulled the pictures out from under her.

"Hey!" Fiona started to exclaim before noticing Clare towering over her. Fiona sighed and sat up straighter, looking down on Clare. "I was working on that."

"What happened?" Clare asked, pushing the pictures aside and taking a seat down next to Fiona. "You just ran out and when I talked to Adam-" Fiona's eyes widened.

"You talked to Adam?" she asked, panicking. Had they told Adam that she liked him?

"Well yeah; you just ran from the condo and I wanted to find out what happened. But Adam seemed just as clueless as I was." Fiona breathed a sigh of relief before noticing the intense gaze Clare had fixated on her. She ran a hand through her hair before looking down at her lap.

"Well?" Clare persisted after a few seconds of silence.

"I really like Adam," Fiona started, slowly looking up to finally meet Clare's gaze. "But what if he doesn't like me?" Clare's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" she spluttered.

"What if he doesn't like me," Fiona repeated, "He hasn't shown any interest in me other than a friend, and barely even that." Clare continued to stare at her, the shock still evident on her face.

"Fiona…" she started to soothe.

"Please don't tell me I'm being ridiculous." Fiona interrupted, "Because it's totally possible." Clare ran a hand up her face and sighed. After a second a tiny smile slid onto her face and she looked back up at Fiona.

"Is Fiona Coyne actually nervous because of a boy?" Clare teased lightly.

"Oh shut up," Fiona snapped, but she was smiling as well.

"All you have to do is try Fiona." Clare said, getting back to the subject at hand. "This is Adam we are talking about; he doesn't normally admit his feelings to anyone. Instead he locks them away and doesn't let anyone find out."

"Yeah but he used to flirt with Bianca." Fiona pointed out and Clare's eyebrows rose. She didn't know that Fiona heard about that.

"Well yeah, but that was before his secret got out." Fiona winced. "Now that everyone knows about his…err… _condition_; I don't think he's going to be as open about his feelings like before. He's probably afraid of rejection, just like you are."

"I'm not afraid of rejection." Fiona defended feebly and Clare smiled.

"Then tell him." Fiona sighed and nodded, agreeing. Telling him would be better than just wondering about what could happen.

"Thanks Clare." Clare's smile widened.

"No problem." The two girls hugged and Fiona couldn't help but think about how Clare was a better friend then Holly J when it came to these things.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Fiona peeked over the heads of all her other peers in search of Adam. Her talk with Clare had given her confidence and she wanted to tell him before she was able to chicken out, _again._

"Looking for Torres?" a voice asked and Fiona spun around, finding herself face to face with Bianca DeSousa. Or face to hair since she had to look down slightly to look into the shorter girls eyes.

"Yeah." Fiona replied snottily, glaring at the other girl. The two girls were not on great terms since it was partially Bianca's fault that Adam's school life was hell. Ok; not _partially_ more like _completely_, but still. A second later Bianca's face broke out into a smug sneer.

"Heard your little conversation with the saint in the classroom," Bianca said and Fiona's heart sped up. It wasn't like what Bianca heard was bad, but something about the way the shorter girl said it made Fiona think she did something wrong.

"So?" Fiona said defiantly.

"Just wanted to see if it was true that you liked the little transgender." Fiona didn't like the way Bianca made the word transgender seem like an insult. She stood up a little straighter, determined to defend her friend/crush.

"Yeah, what of it?" she snapped and Bianca shrugged.

"Like I said; just wanted to see if you liked the little freak. It seems like you do," she started to turn, "We'll see how much you like him when you decide that you want to have a little _fun_." Fiona knew that she said 'fun' she meant having sex. That comment made her snap so she reached out and grabbed the girl's hair, dragging her back towards her.

"Don't call him a freak." Fiona hissed before Bianca landed a blow in her stomach. Fiona stumbled back and immediately released Bianca's hair.

"Don't start something you can't handle princess." Bianca spat.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Adam is so adorable (: Making the awesome dance for Fiona because he's just amazing like that! :D

I think the whole Holly J vs. Jenna is really funny, and it's kind of like history repeating itself. She had a competition with Mia before and Mia had a kid :/ And they also had this thing where both liked Sav and yada yada. Just thought I'd point that out (:

For those of you that watch Victorious; I _hate_ Tori Vega with a passion. I'm so sick of the kind, nice girl that's new and gets all the attention. Blah blah blah -_- Argh. She faces like no obstacles in the show what so ever -_-

Annnyyywwaaaay; can't believe the next episode of Degrassi is the last one D: I don't think I'll be able to survive that long without a new Degrassi :( But at least I have Supernatural to tie me over until then(: Castiel is so spicy~

Love Me?

V


	20. Feelings Of Rejection

The two girls shrieked, punched, slapped, kicked, yanked hair and did anything in their power to gain the upper hand. Bianca was a more skilled fighter because she was more experienced, but Fiona had height as well as the lust for revenge. She was going to get Bianca back for all the crap she gave Adam, and this was the perfect chance to get it.

"Girls, girls!" someone shouted and before Bianca could react she was being ripped away from Fiona by the same familiar arms that pulled her away from Alli. Mr. Simpson pushed himself between them as Drew and Eli dragged Fiona away from Bianca. "What is going on?" Mr. Simpson roared, his eyes flashing.

"That _bitch_ started it!" Bianca roared, fighting the arms that were holding her. To her surprise Adam was a lot stronger then he looked and was able to hold her back all by himself… or maybe it wasn't because she was fighting as hard as she could have. It gave her a sick satisfaction to have him holding her, even if they'd never be together.

"Maybe if you kept your fat mouth shut!" Fiona shot back, trying to fight against Drew and Eli. The two seemed to struggle to hold the girl back, having much more difficulty then Adam.

"That's it; both of you in my office. Now!" Mr. Simpson shouted. Fiona shrugged off Drew and Eli's hands, huffing in annoyance and glaring at Bianca. Adam's hands dropped too soon for Bianca's liking, leaving her free to follow after the pissed of principal.

She was going to be expelled this time; she just knew it.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam stood in front of Fiona, frowning down at her bruised face. She was suspended for a week for the fight, but he was still completely pissed. What made her try to take Bianca on anyways?

"She was saying horrible things about you Adam; I couldn't just let her do that." Adam ran a hand through his hair, sighing in annoyance at the fact that she had gotten hurt because of him.

"Bianca says things Fi; that doesn't mean you start a fight."

"But she said-"

"What? That I was a freak of nature? Tranny? Pathetic? Sick? Pick one Fiona; because she's said them all to my face."

"And she shouldn't get away with that!" Fiona insisted; wincing at each insult that she knew was used against him.

"You don't start a fight over every little thing Fiona." He said disappointedly just as the front door was pushed open. Eli, Clare and Drew stepped in, stopping when they realized they were probably interrupting something.

"I just wanted to make her pay for making your life hell."

"It's my life Fiona, and if I can handle it then all of you should be able to as well." He continued his lecture, noticing that Fiona was looking at something over his shoulder. He resisted the urge to yell at whoever who was taking her attention. She needed to realize that he didn't want her getting hurt because of him. "I care about you Fiona; and I don't need you getting hurt because of me." Fiona's eyes flashed back to him.

"I care about you too Adam; which is why I did it…" she looked down and he sensed she was about to say something else. "I care about you Adam… _a lot_." His eyebrows furrowed at the double meaning to her words. She saw him struggling to put the pieces together and sighed in annoyance. "I like you Adam! As in more than a friend!" she finally snapped when she couldn't take it anymore. Adam was shocked, to say the least.

Fiona liked him?

He'd never even considered dating someone ever since what happened to Bianca. Sure; he flirted, but that was normally when he was out during guys' night or something. He never really looked into being romantically interested in someone because he was realistic and knew it probably wouldn't happen. He ignored the butterflies or the fact that his heart would speed up when the girl he was interested in was around.

But now he was finding out Fiona liked him?

"We can't be together." Clare's face fell, Eli's eyebrows shot up, Drew's shoulders sagged and Fiona visibly deflated. Adam felt guilty at the expression, much like a puppy that randomly got kicked, but he knew it was impossible. Fiona was a rich socialite that all guys considered hot. He was the transgendered freak that would probably amount to nothing. It just didn't work; and there was no way he was going to drag Fiona down with him. The truth was; she deserved someone better than him.

"I-I get it." Fiona stuttered, seeming to fight back tears. "You're not interested." He was. He just wasn't going to let his feelings get in the way. It definitely wouldn't last and it would probably put Fiona in danger, physically and mentally. If anyone found out she was dating a transgender rumors would fly and he wouldn't put it past Fitz and Owen to do something.

He wouldn't let that happen.

"Yeah." He was a much better liar then everyone thought and was able to fool them all. "Sorry…" he whispered before turning and pushing himself away from all their shocked and disappointed gazes.

He had to get out of that condo.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Bianca sat with Fitz, a beer in hand. Her eyes were glued to the bonfire as everyone else started enjoying their weekend around her.

"Hardly a scratch on you; knew the stupid princess couldn't fight." Fitz snorted and Bianca looked up at her longtime friend. "What was the fight about anyways?"

"Adam." She responded in monotone. His eyebrows shot up and he snickered.

"That stupid tranny?" her anger flared up at the insult like it always did when someone insulted the sophomore.

"Yeah," she took a swig of her beer, playing over that day's events in her head. She didn't realize how pathetic she sounded until she thought over what she had said. A part of her prayed that Fiona hadn't noticed she was trying to scare her away from dating Adam because she was jealous, while the other hoped the socialite would understand and back off. Fitz noticed the distance look in her eye and sighed.

"Listen, Bee…" he started and she looked up at him. "I know that you like the kid." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't like Fiona; she's a stupid little bitch." She said immediately but Fitz cut her off.

"I wasn't talking about her…" Bianca's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before realization hit.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she spluttered, getting defensive immediately. Her heart rate sped up and she silently wondered how he found out. She didn't make it obvious; in fact she went out of her way to make sure that it _wasn't_ obvious.

"I'm not dumb Bee; I know you. And I know that you like him." She was about to open her mouth and deny every word he was saying but he cut her off again. "Don't try to play stupid with me; I've known for a long time. And I don't really care; you like who you like. The kid isn't that bad; it's the Goth kid that pisses me off. I just don't want you starting fights because of him."

"I didn't start the fight; she did." Bianca snapped and Fitz chuckled.

"Dumb move on her part…" he mumbled under his breath before looking back at her. "I just don't want you bottling all this shit up anymore Bee; I'm here if you need to talk." She smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"Just…Just don't tell Owen. I don't think he'd be as accepting as you." Fitz nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob0- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Fell down the stairs today; it sucked :/

Like eleven more chapters left before this story is finished; woohoo! :D

Love Me?

V


	21. Developed Crushes

Drew couldn't believe his younger brother rejected Fiona the way he had. Especially after all the conversations they had about Adam finally admitting his feelings for the older girl. He could still remember the sheepish expression on Adam's face when he admitted he liked Fiona.

"_I… I like Fiona."_

It's like Adam expected Drew to crack up laughing at the younger boy's statement. Granted, he probably would have, but he already knew that Fiona had feelings for the younger boy as well. He would've told Adam that fact, if Fiona hadn't sworn all of them to secrecy. She wanted to tell Adam when she thought the time was right, and Drew had been hoping that would've been sooner rather than later. And when he finally thinks his brother is going to finally be happy another curveball is thrown at him.

Why did Adam reject Fiona like that when he clearly liked the older girl? Drew didn't know but, he sure as hell was going to find out.

"Adam!" Drew called out, closing the front door behind him and shrugging out of his coat. Drew head a distinct thud from the living room and rolled his eyes. He made his way in there and saw wrestling on the TV, but no Adam in sight. The kid probably dove behind the TV in an effort to hide from his older brother, _again_. "Seriously Adam?" he spotted his brothers socks peeking out from behind the TV.

"Adam isn't home right now; please leave a message after the beep." Drew rolled his eyes and looked around the TV. His brother was trying to wedge himself between the wall and the large high-def TV, and was failing.

"Seriously?" Drew reached out and snatched Adam's beanie right off his head. Adam whipped around and slammed his face into the wall.

"Oh… hey Drew." He said casually. Drew rolled his eyes, grabbed Adam by the hood of his jacket and yanked him out. "Be careful with the goods!" Adam exclaimed, adjusting his jacket before snatching his beanie back from Drew.

"We need to talk." By the time the words left Drew's mouth, Adam was already halfway up the stairs.

"No we don't!" he called over his shoulder. Drew's eyes narrowed and he figured if Adam wanted to play hardball then he could play hardball. Without a second's hesitation he launched himself up the stairs, grabbed the back of Adam's pants and _yanked_. Adam let out a 'manly' yelp and tumbled. Both boys ended up at the bottom of the stairs, groaning and trying to untangle themselves. "You ass."

"We still need to talk." Drew groaned, figuring that tugging Adam down the stairs wasn't the best plan when Adam flailed and brought his older brother down with him.

"Drew, Adam I'm—what are you doing?" Mrs. Torres gasped, looking down at her two sons.

"Drew pulled me down the stairs!" Adam said instantly and Drew's eyes snapped open.

"Yeah, but Adam pulled me down with him!" he exclaimed defensively. Adam turned his glare onto his older brother.

"Duh; if I'm going down you're going down with me!"

_**xxxxxxx**_

After the stair incident, Adam avoided Drew like a plague. At first Drew wondered if maybe Adam was afraid he'd get hurt again, but soon realized it was because Adam didn't want to talk about the Fiona incident. Which is why Drew decided it was his job to make sure the Coyne didn't fall into a state of depression. He knew about her past relationships and also knew how she coped with things.

Adam wouldn't be too pleased if Fiona fell back into drinking just because of his rejection.

"Hey Drew." Fiona said, smiling brightly when Drew entered the Dot. The booth near the back window had been designated as _their_ spot to sit and talk. Fiona was suspended and didn't have anything to do during the day, seeing as Adam was avoiding her and Eli and Clare were too caught up in each other to notice anyone else, so hanging out with Drew was practically the highlight of her day.

"Hey Fi," Drew said, returning the smile as he shrugged out of his coat and hung it up. Peter had their usual food ready at the front and Drew picked it up as he made his way toward their table. He couldn't help but think how pretty she looked, just sitting in the sunlight and smiling at him like he was the greatest thing in the world. It gave him a sort of false hope that maybe her feelings were more than _just_ friends.

"How was school?" he sensed the sadness behind her words and slightly winced.

"Eh," he said, shrugging it off and quickly changing the subject. "How was your day? Have fun shopping?" she chuckled.

"I wish," she said, "But ever since I got suspended my mom's cut me off." She sighed in exasperation and sunk lower in her chair.

"Sorry." He said sympathetically, knowing how it felt like being suspended and not having anything to do. The irony in the situation was both had gotten suspended sticking up for Adam, her crush and his younger brother.

"Bianca's fault." Fiona shrugged it off, transforming back into her bright and chirpy self right before his eyes. "You and Adam still ok, even though you're hanging around with me?"

_He doesn't know._

"Yeah; it's not like he hates you." Drew said, and he knew it was true. If anything he was pretty sure that Adam still had the biggest crush on Fiona, but for some odd reason he had rejected her. And now Drew was hoping that Fiona would get over his brother and like _him_ instead.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

I fricken broke my wrist helping my mom move this giant dresser up the stairs… that was probably one of the most painful experience of my life D: Needless to say, we didn't get that dresser up the stairs :/ and my step-dad is such an ass because he just sat there laughing at us before realizing the severity of the situation.

But, I'm proud to say I did _not_ cry! :D I'm depressed though cause I need to keep the cast on for like five more weeks :P It was so awkward performing the play with a cast, and I've never realized how much I need my left wrist until I can't really use it D:

Luckily it doesn't hinder my typing _that_ much~ it's just taking longer to type then usual… which gets pretty irritating :/

I'm so sorry about the delay for this update! D:

Forgive Me?

V


	22. Finding Out

"Come on Adam," Eli grunted, attempting to yank Adam out from underneath his bed sheets. A muffled 'no' could be heard as Adam tried to burrow himself farther in his covers.

"Adam, come on." Clare said soothingly, shooting a glare in Eli's direction for being so forceful. She figured a more calm approach would work better on the sophomore since he was in such a delicate state. But Eli didn't seem to get the meaning of 'delicate' and chose to barge into the room, grab him by the ankles and pull. "You can't stay in your bed forever."

"I can try." Adam replied defiantly. Eli gave Clare an 'I-told-you-so' look before tugging harder.

"Come on you scrawny little-_hey_!" Eli staggered backwards after Adam successfully kicked him in his gut. "He just kicked me!" Eli told Clare, much like a young child telling on their sibling. A snort could be heard from under all the blankets.

"That's what you get for trying to pull me out of the bed." Adam snickered. Clare giggled at the appalled look on Eli's face. A second later his eyes narrowed, like he was thinking really hard about something.

"That's it; you asked for It." he grumbled, pushing up the sleeves on his jacket. He took a few steps back, preparing to launch. Adam's head poked out from under the covers to see what his friend was doing and his eyes widened in horror.

"Wait, Eli; _don't_."

"Geronimo!" Eli shouted as he launched himself onto the bed.

"No wait-_oww_!" Adam grunted in pain when Eli landed on him. "You stupid, unfair little—_ughhh_!" Adam's insults were muffled as Eli rolled over, with a content sigh, and shoved the younger boy into the wall.

"What's that Adam? I can't hear you." Eli snickered and glanced over; getting a kick out of the fact that Adam's face was smushed into the wall. Clare chuckled at the two boys antics and watched as Adam feebly tried to kick Eli off the bed.

"I'm going to kick your scrawny ass." Adam grumbled then finally managed to escape, only then to launch back onto the bed. The boys began to wrestle, each one's goal to get the other off the bed. Just as Adam had Eli pinned to the bed and was about to shove him off the door opened.

"Hey Adam, I'm leaving and wondered if…" Drew froze, his eyebrows slowly rising as he took in the scene before him. Adam glanced down at Eli, over at Clare and then back at his older brother.

"It's not what it looks like." He said immediately.

"It's exactly what it looks like; Adam is trying to take advantage of my innocence." Eli piped up. Drew snickered.

"What you guys do in your free time is your business, if you two like to have a little fun and Clare watches that's all on you." With another snicker he exited the room. Clare's face was beet red and the two boys exchanged a glance.

"He's never going to let you live this down." Eli said the same time Adam grumbled; "He's never going to let me live this down." With a devilish smirk Eli forced Adam onto the floor with a loud thud.

"I win."

_**xxxxxxx**_

Drew shook his head as he made his way down the sidewalk, planning to never let Adam live that one down. It was the perfect comical moment and he was going to tease the younger boy about it for the rest of his life. Whenever he saw Eli and Clare, he planned to taunt them about it as well. But, he couldn't help but wonder why the two boys were even wrestling in the first place. Or why Eli and Clare were even at the house when he hadn't seen them the rest of the weekend.

Granted; he'd been out with Fiona the whole weekend, but he hadn't seen them around when he _was_ at home. He quickly shrugged it off and planned to ask Adam about it when he had the time… at the thought of Adam a little guilt seeped into his stomach. Adam still didn't know about him and Fiona's little meetings at the Dot. He knew it was slimy of him to move in on Fiona when his little brother probably still liked her, but he couldn't really help himself. She was amazing, and Adam _had_ rejected her so it was his loss.

Grumbling to himself he made his way into the Dot, picking up their usual orders and heading towards the back window. All guilty thoughts about putting the moves on Fiona when Adam still liked her were wiped out of his mind the minute he saw Fiona's face brighten up at the sight of him. He immediately smiled in return and set the tray on the table, taking his usual seat across from her.

"Hey Drew, can you believe my suspension is _finally_ over tomorrow?" she asked, positively giddy at the thought of going back to school. Who would've thought?

"Someone seems a little bit excited about going back to Degrassi." Drew said and she shrugged.

"I never realized how much I liked school until I wasn't able to go anymore." She said and Drew nodded. He felt the same way the last time he was suspended but, he couldn't help but wonder if this friendship between them would disappear the minute she got to school. Maybe she'd choose to ignore him and just hang out with her other friends instead. If it had been earlier in the year he never would've thought that because she didn't have any friends, but as the year progressed she blossomed.

Drew couldn't help but bitterly think about how it was Adam who helped her become friends with more people.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"My ass _still_ hurts." Adam grumbled, holding it defensively as he walked behind his two friends. Eli sniggered and Clare rolled her eyes.

"That's what you get for trying to take on the master, young grasshopper." Eli said and Adam glared at the back of his head.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Adam said and Eli shrugged.

"Go ahead and try." Eli challenged. Before he could duck out of the way Adam lifted his foot and slammed it into Eli's butt. Eli let out a, _manly_, yelp and nearly fell backward. He covered his ass defensively as well and spun around so he could face the snickering Adam.

"I gave you a fair warning." Adam defended. Eli's eyes narrowed and he walked sideways and kept his butt covered.

"That's not yours to touch… its Clare's." Eli said, shooting a smirk in the blushing Clare's direction.

"Oh stop being so immature." She muttered at the two of them. Eli and Adam snickered at her feeble retort and made their way past the Dot.

"I still can't believe Morty broke down again." Eli was saying.

"I can." Adam snickered under his breath, but froze by the Dot window. He looked over at the seats right in front of the window, his heart nearly stopping. Drew and Fiona were sitting at the table and, if that wasn't enough, Drew had leaned over the table to place a kiss on Fiona's lips.

Adam suddenly wanted to burrow back under his covers again.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

STUPID FIONA AND HER STUPID STUPIDNESS! If Adam _ever_ called me I'd pick up on the first ring and if he invited me to a party I'd be twenty hours early D: Poor Adam; I feel so bad for him… now we have to wait months until the next Degrassi.

Sorry for that little rant; withdrawal a second time is being a _bitch_ to me :/! And if my internet doesn't stop being stupid I may have to shoot it in the monitor.

_UHHH_! Remember a while back when I fell down the stairs? Well I think something in my shoulder jacked up :P It hurts like hell whenever I move it but it gets this weird numb feeling when I don't :/ got to go to the doctor's _again_ to get that checked out, but first my mom wants me to go to a chiropractor –shudder- to see if she can help.

I'm terrified of chiropractors ):

Love Me?

V


	23. Friends

Drew paced back and forth his room, running a hand down his face and wondering why he did that. It wasn't like he could help himself; she looked all adorable as she chattered away about how excited she was to go back to Degrassi. Before he had a chance to realize what he was doing he had leaned across the table and kissed her. _Kissed her_! The girl he had a crush on and the girl that still hadn't gotten over his brother. She had just frozen up and once he pulled away she blurted 'I've got to go,' then took off like a bat out of hell.

A hand reached up to slap his forehead. He totally screwed up any chance he ever had with Fiona… if he ever had any chance. And he just proved how horrible of a brother he was. Making a move on the girl his brother liked. He was screwed.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Clare whispered to Eli, watching their friend Adam out of the corner of her eye. Ever since he had randomly taken off running when they got him out of the bed he seemed to retreat inside his head. Even when they were talking to him he seemed to have some invisible guard up that was never there before. Other people had even noticed and some of his friends had asked what was wrong with Adam because he wasn't as carefree as before. The two were sad to say that they did _not_ have the answer.

"I don't know." Eli replied, concern filling his eyes as he stared at his best friend.

"Well I'm not going to wait until whatever this is blows up in his face." she said determinedly before starting towards their friend.

"Clare, wait!" Eli insisted, stopping the girl in her tracks. "You know he gets defensive and he-"

"He can't stay locked away forever." Clare finished before stalking towards Adam like a predator stalking their prey. Eli hustled after her. He was slightly amused by her 'determined' face, a title that Adam came up with when he saw Clare working on her essay. "Adam?" Clare asked; her voice unusually soft for someone that seemed so dedicated a second earlier. Adam glanced up, startled by the sudden voice. Eli noticed that he seemed a bit guarded, before realizing it was only Clare.

"Hey Clare, Eli." Adam greeted casually, closing his locker door and angling himself so he was facing his two closest friends. "What's up?"

"Are you ok?" Clare asked, getting straight to the point. Adam tensed up slightly but, other than that, he still seemed relaxed.

"Yeah, why?" Adam seemed genuinely confused and Eli smirked. The younger boy would make a great addition to the drama club; he was a really good actor.

"Well… ever since you ran off like that I—we've noticed that something seems _off_." Clare went on to explain. Adam got a hazy look in his eye before he snapped back to attention. Eli just had to wonder what he had remembered but, he also didn't want to push his friend.

"If you don't want to tell us, that's fine." He added and Adam glanced over at him. He looked grateful for a second before he shrugged it off.

"Nothing is wrong Clare; I think you guys are worrying over nothing." _Liar, _Eli couldn't help but think. Adam couldn't fool them with all this 'I'm fine' bull crap.

"Adam." Another female voice piped up that made Adam stiffen. The three turned to see Fiona Coyne standing a few feet away, a genuine smile gracing her features. "Hey."

"Hey Fiona." Adam said swiftly, "I really have to go. Later Clare, Eli." With that the sophomore took off down the hall. Fiona seemed to sag as she walked towards the couple.

"Great, that wasn't awkward at all." She muttered bitterly, "I was at least hoping that we could still be friends." Clare patted the older girls shoulder comfortingly.

"It isn't you; Adam's just been in a funk lately." Eli snorted.

"Did you just say _funk_?"

_**xxxxxxx**_

Ever since the complete rejection by Adam that morning, Fiona was in a bitter mood. Everything seemed to get on her nerves that day and anything could set her off. That is why she found herself glaring at the back of Holly J's head for ditching her, _again_. It really shouldn't have bothered her all that much, since she already planned on rescheduling their mall day, but she found herself pissed all the same. At the end of the day she completely ignored Holly J's apologizing attempts and stalked towards the Dot, hoping the walk would help her blow off some steam before her talk with Drew.

"Hey Fiona…" Drew greeted sheepishly, early for once in his life. When he got the text from her saying 'they needed to talk' he knew he was screwed. He probably ruined a great friendship and practically backstabbed his brother. The brother who had been very quiet and to himself lately. Drew wanted to step in and ask what was going on but, he was afraid if he talked to Adam too much he'd eventually blurt out what happened with Fiona.

"Hey Drew." Fiona greeted, sitting down across from him and deciding to get straight to the point. She didn't want to lead him on when he had no chance with her, at all. "I'm flattered and all but, you're a friend of mine. A friend who happens to be related to the boy that I still have feelings for." Drew nodded and looked down.

"I know, I was totally out of line and I'm sorry."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Degrassi~

**Author's Notes:**

No more cast! _Hoo-ray!_

I'd thank to thank those of you that have sticked with me this long. I'm super sorry about all the delays; my life has just been pretty hectic lately. Don't worry though; I'm totally on schedule now! (: I have a couple days to myself (_woo_ _break_!) and I plan to post the rest of this story within those two days. Thanks again!

Love Me?

V


	24. Wisdom

Adam didn't know what made him do it, but it was probably the worst mistake of his life. He never was one to reveal what was bothering him with _anyone_, so why did he spill his guts to _her_?

Bianca fricken DeSousa; the girl that used every fiber of her being to fuck everyone else's life up. It was her fault that his secret was out. It was her fault that he and his two best friends weren't as close as before. And it was also her fault that Drew's one good relationship was screwed… not that he really bothered to care about Drew as much anymore since the _incident_.

An incident that he told Bianca about, even when he wouldn't tell his own friends! He was so screwed, _so_ screwed. She was going to use this as a way to manipulate him and make his life even more of a living hell then it already was. He could just imagine her bragging to the entire student body that Adam Torres, the Pinocchio that wanted to be a real boy, had a thing for the beautiful Fiona Coyne and she was already with his older, much hotter _brother_.

Chantay would have a field day with all that drama. It was better than a soap opera.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"She's not over you." Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the eerily familiar voice speak from beside his locker. He quickly slammed the door shut and came face to face with the girl he had been avoiding for days.

"What?" he asked nervously, wondering if he had heard Bianca correctly.

"Fiona Coyne, the object of your affections. She's not over you yet." Bianca went on to explain, her voice monotone and her eyes completely expressionless. Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he glanced around, wondering if this was some sort of torture her and the two Neanderthals were planning for him.

"What are you-" Adam stuttered and she rolled her eyes. "How do you- you can't possibly- why are you…"

"Are you going to form coherent sentences or just babble like an idiot forever tranny?" he grew slightly defensive at the insult and she winced, finally showing some type of emotion. "Sorry, force of habit."

"How do you know she's not over me?" he asked, brushing off the insult like it was nothing. He wasn't quite sure if he should've believed Bianca or not, but the thought of Fiona still liking it was something he wished was real. And it wasn't like Bianca had blabbed about the little love triangle to the entire school like she normally would have. Maybe she was actually turning over a new life and trying to make amends.

"Because she still stares at you when you're not looking." Came Bianca's reply and Adam's heart skipped a beat. Was that true? Did Fiona Coyne still have feelings for _him_? The hope was instantly smashed when he realized that didn't matter. He would never be able to go out with her because Fitz and Owen would make her life living hell… and the fact that she was going out with Drew didn't help any.

"Oh…" he said disinterestedly. Bianca stood up a little straighter at his sudden change in mood, her eyebrows rising questioningly.

"Shouldn't that be good news?" she asked and he sighed. He had already divulged some of his personal thoughts to Bianca before, it couldn't hurt to do it again… hopefully.

"She's still with Drew."

"How do you know for sure? Gossip spreads like wildfire around here and I'm sure someone would've heard that their going out."

"I saw them kiss," Adam reminded her, "And maybe they're keeping it a secret so my mom doesn't find out and screw up their relationship." His mom. That would be another obstacle stopping him from ever going out with Fiona.

"Any person that picks Drew over you is a complete idiot, and maybe what you saw was a … friendship kiss…" it was a pitiful excuse and she winced as it passed her lips. _A friendship kiss_? That was the lamest excuse in the book, and from the look on Adam's face he knew it too.

"Even if that's true I don't need people like Fitz and Owen picking on her." He didn't add the '_people like you_' to that sentence because he wasn't a completely tactless person. And if Bianca was trying to make amends, he wasn't going to stop her.

"I'd make sure those two imbeciles stayed in line." Bianca mentally kicked herself. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to make a move on Adam and she was totally blowing it. Why was she pushing him towards the Coyne girl when she could have him all for herself?

She really didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Thanks Bianca, but I'll just let it be." With a tiny, pathetic smile he was off down the hallway. Bianca knew she should've just dropped it and let him push the Coyne girl away but, that didn't sit right with her. It wasn't like Adam would ever show any interest in her, and even if he did he seemed to really like this Coyne girl. And if she made him happy…

Oh God; when had she turned in to such a sap? Fitz and Owen were going to have her head once they realized how weak she became. And speaking of Fitz and Owen, she needed to find the two Neanderthals and get them to lay off Adam. That wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

That could've been fatal.

I spend a whole day driving with mi madre so we can get home in time for my aunt's birthday, away from my laptop might I add. Then I hurry and get this fricken chapter up, only to realize some dipstick (cough_Marcus_cough) effed with my laptop and ended up logging me out of ffnet. -_- It took like two days to find the paper that holds my passwords (don't judge D:) so I am so very sorry for this delay. D:

If it helps any, I finally have the password for my account memorized, and Marcus is never allowed near my friggin laptop again.

And this chapter turned out to be a little longer then I expected it to so I had to split it in two, which added another chapter to the story. _Hoo-ray_! (:

Love Me?

V


	25. Played A Fool

Adam ran a hand through his hair and opened the refrigerator, his mind processing what Bianca had told him by his locker. Could it really be true? Could Fiona Coyne actually still have feelings for _him_? And if Bianca really talked things out with Fitz and Owen, and he talked with Fiona then maybe—no. He knew he couldn't go behind his brother's back and backstab him like that, even if Drew had done it to him.

"Hey Adam." Speak of the devil.

"Drew." Adam replied curtly, making no move to hide how extremely and utterly _pissed_ he was at the older boy. Drew sighed and ran a hand through his hair while Adam took the milk carton over towards the table.

"Adam…" Drew started, wanting to clear the air between the two brothers. Adam had been avoiding him for a while and he really wanted to know what was going on. God knew he had no clue what made his brother act this way. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Adam snapped before drinking straight from the carton. Drew, deciding to drop the soft approach, stormed over towards his little brother and knocked the carton from his hands. "_Hey_!" Adam shouted, rounding on his older brother. "What is your problem?"

"What's _my_ problem? What the hell is _your_ problem?" Drew countered, his eyes flashing.

"I'm not the one that just pushed a milk carton out of another person's hand like some-" before Adam could finish his oh-so-witty and well thought out comment Drew cut him off.

"You've been acting like some prissy little bitch for the past couple of days though!" Drew countered and Adam's hands clenched into fists.

"I am not some prissy little bitch." Adam growled, his glare slicing through Drew's confidence like a knife. He masked it well and continued his onslaught.

"You're sure acting like it. Why the hell are you acting like this?" Drew snapped. Adam crossed his arms over his chest and spun on his heel.

"I don't have time to deal with your shit right now." Adam said before stomping away. Drew's eyes flashed again and he charged after his younger brother, not planning on letting the sophomore get away that easily. He caught Adam in the hallway and used his football training to tackle him to the ground. "Get off!" Adam shouted, struggling to get out of his older brother's grip.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Drew countered. Adam ground his teeth together in frustration before using all his strength to roll them over so he was on top.

"Just leave me alone!" Adam grabbed the hallway night-stand for support and pulled himself up, intent on fleeing. Drew grabbed Adam's arm and dragged him back on the ground before Adam could escape to the stairs though. Adam stumbled and ended up taking the night-stand down with him. The vase with fake flowers clattered to the ground, as did the family picture of them the summer before at Disneyland. Drew winced at the sound of glass shattering and Adam used that to try and escape toward the stairs again.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Drew shouted, rolling over so he was on his stomach and grabbed Adam around the ankles. Adam yelped as he hit the ground before feebly attempting to crawl out of his brother's grip. "You're being really immature Adam!"

"I'm home!" the distinct voice of Mrs. Torres could be heard as the door opened. She nearly fainted at the sight of the scattered flowers, shattered vase and cracked picture frame. What really made her heart stop was the sight of her two boys struggling by the stairs.

"You want to know what? I saw you and Fiona kiss when you knew I liked her!" Adam shouted, struggling to make it up the stairs. "So excuse me for not wanting to talk to my backstabbing brother." The shock of Adam's words made Drew loosen his grip enough for Adam to make his escape. There was loud thumping as Adam took off up the stairs and then a loud slam that signaled he had made it to his room. A second after there was silence.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mrs. Torres's voice cut through the tense silence after Adam's statement. Drew knew that they were in trouble by her tone and the fact that she had cussed and he realized just how angry Adam was at him.

Shit had really hit the fan.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Why do you want us to lay off that fag, Bee?" Owen asked accusingly, one eyebrow rising. Bianca knew this little conversation with the two of them was not going the way she wanted it to and she rolled her eyes in response to his question, trying to brush off the thought he was implying.

"Because it's getting old." She offered the lame excuse before looking at Fitz for some type of help.

"She's right on that one." Fitz said, jumping to Bianca's defense. Owen's glare snapped between the two of them and they shared a look of 'oh crap'. Owen's eyes widened in realization.

"You _like_ him!" he accused.

"No!" Bianca defended swiftly, a little too swiftly. Owen's glare was back and he stared at her like she was some kind of traitor. He sneered in disgust and Bianca stopped herself from punching that look right off his face.

"So are you some lesbian now, Bee? Getting a crush on that little-"

"Shut up Owen." Fitz jumped in, seeing that Bianca was trying to stop herself from clawing the football player's eyes out. Owen continued to sneer.

"That's disgusting. Do you have little lesbian fantasies about that little wannabe?" Bianca lunged but, Fitz quickly held her back.

"Go to hell Owen," Bianca snarled, "He's more of a man then _you'll_ ever be!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

I need to stop getting hurt. ):

Love Me?

V


End file.
